Lucy Is In Love
by LuBr
Summary: Exactly what the title says. Lucy falls in love with Tony Sassone's son. It's a now a full story. LucyOc, DL and other Ocs. Slightly AU.
1. Mom and Dad

**Summary: Lucy is in love. One shot for now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. Except my OCs **

**Author's note: English is not my mother language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. **

**This might be a full story. I had this idea about Lucy being in love with Tony Sassone's son and I decided to try it out. **

***************************************************************

Lindsay watched as her husband washed the dishes. He was soaping the plates with an unnecessary force. She knew he was brooding, he hated fighting with Lucy and this time it was much more serious than just a curfew.

"You should go talk to her" She said soflty.

He glanced at her and turned back to the dishes.

"God. You are the two most hard headed people I know. Thank God we had Sophie, otherwise I would go crazy with you two"

"Sophie might not be hard headed but she has her head on the clouds."

"That's true. She _is_ the artist in the family" Lindsay smiled. "Speaking of that, she is playing with the orchestra on Saturday. Did you remember to…?"

"Yes. Grandma and Uncle Louie already have their tickets"

She smiled at him "It's a good balance, to have two kids totally different from each other. It's been an interesting 25 years"

"Yeah" He said soaping a glass now.

"Dan, she's 25. She is a strong girl. Woman, actually. She can make her own choices. When she chose to work at the lab, we were worried but we trusted her and look how good she is doing"

"This is not the same. That boy is trouble. His dad is trouble"

"Flack hired him. He sees something in him. And according to Lucy he was first of his class in the academy. Besides Tony Sassone has never been a father to him, he wasn't even married to his mom"

"Yeah, of course she's gonna say that."

"Dan" She hugged him from behind "Speaking as a daughter now, I think you should go talk to her. Because between her dad and the guy she's falling in love with, I'm not sure what she'll choose."

He sighed. He turned and hugged her.

"All right I'll talk to her"

She lifted her head to kiss him.

"You know what she said to me when we were fighting?" He asked his wife "She said that of all people she thought I would understand"

"Understand what?"

"What it was like, to come from the wrong side of the tracks and make things right. About growing up with the bad guys but growing up to be a good one."

"Wow. We have a very wise daughter"

"Yeah we do" He pulled away from her and started to put his coat.

"So what do you think: Strawberry or chocolate ice cream?" He said grabbing his wallet and his car keys.

Lindsay thought for a while "Chocolate is for break-ups. Strawberry is for daddy and little girls. So definitely strawberry"

"Bye. Love you" He kissed for one final time and left the apartment.

Lindsay finished the remaining dishes and wondered if her daughter and her husband knew how a like they were.

**********************************************************************

**Author's note: Please read and review. I think I'll star this tory from the beginning anyway, but reviews always help with the inspiration. I also don't have a name for my Oc yet. If you any suggestions, be my gest! ******


	2. First Day

**Summary: Lucy is in love. Is now a story.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. Except my OCs**

**Author's note: English is not my mother language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

**I had this idea about Lucy being in love with Tony Sassone's son and I decided to try it out. **

**I've crated OCS that make the story AU, like Flack having a son that is as old as Lucy. I was just really excited about them****. **

**I'll probably use somethings from the show but I'll also change some other things. **

_**This are the OCs that Will appear on this story**_

_**Lucy Messer: I know she is not really na OC, but since she still a baby and we haven't seen much of her personallity yet, this could be totally OOC. She's 25, graduated from college in forensic science and is the new lab tech at the lab. Has her dad's blue eyes and height but has her mom's dark hair.**_

_**Sophie Messer: The youngest daughter of Danny and Lindsay Messer, she is 23 and studies at Julliard. She plays the violin. Has her mom's Brown eyes and height but has her dad's blond hair.**_

_**Ty **__**Sassone: Tony Sassone's son. Never really had a relationship with his dad. Has been a NYPD homicide detective for two years. Think Jensen Ackles.**_

_**James Donald Flack: Flack's son (clearly) has been a NYPD homicide detective for two years to**__**o. Was in the academy with Ty and is his partner. Looks a lot like his dad. Grew up with the Messer girls.**_

_**Brian**__** Ross: Adam's and Maggie's (from my other story) son. Is at Medical School and is Sid's intern at the morgue. Has his dad's personallity. **_

**This chapter will go back in time a bit to show the begginig of the story.**

***************************************************

Lucy Messer was late. She had to be at the NYPD lab in 30 minutes and was still not dressed. She was still wrapped around a towel when the phone rang.

"Sophie" She called out to her sister and roommate."Sophie, the phone" She tried again. When the phone wouldn't stop ringing she got out of her bathroom still in her towel.

"Hello" she said angrily

"Good morning to you to, sunshine"

"Good morning dad. Sorry I'm kind of late and nervous this morning"

"Don't worry" Danny said " Everybody gets worried on their first day as Mac's employee, just remember to call him sir."

"Mom has already told me that one, so it's not gonna work" She smiled

"Your mom loved that one. Fell in love with me that day. Despite what she says"

"Yeah, Yeah, wathever dad, I really have to go. I'll see you at the lab"

"Sure. I just wanted to call and say good luck." Lucy heard her mom say something in the background "Your mom says good luck too"

"Thanks guys. I love you"

"We love you too kid. Lunch break with your old folks?"

"Absolutely"

"Bye honey, go kick some ass"

She laughed

"Bye dad"

She got dressed and walked to the kitchen to find her sister Ipod in her ears and doing something in the stove. She walked and tapped her sister's shoulder.

Sophie turned , and smiled at her sister, she took of her headphones.

"You're up!"

"Yeah, and I'm late. Didn't you hear the phone?"

"Sorry. I gotta listen to this Schubert piece. I've got a exam today."

"Why is it that when I had an exam I had to spend the whole night studding enzymes and you have to listen to music all night?"

Sophie laughed "Someone is not in a happy mood today"

"Here" she turned to the stove and put the contents of the pan in a plate.

"I've made some good luck pancakes for you"

Lucy smiled at her sister

"See that's why no one can stay mad at you for long"

Lucy finished getting ready and left the apartment. She was really scared but she was not going to get no one notice. She was a Messer after all.

*****************************************************

**Author's note: Thanks for the reviews. Hope you continue to enjoy it!!! :D**


	3. Nice to meet you

**Summary: Lucy is in love. Is now a story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. Except my OCs**

**Author's note: English is not my mother language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

**I had this idea about Lucy being in love with Tony Sassone's son and I decided to try it out. **

*************************************************************************

Ty arrived at the crime scene, a parking lot, and saw that Danny Messer and Det. Flack were already there. He walked over to them and looked at the victim.

"Good morning"

The two older men turned.

"Good morning Ty" Flack said. Danny just looked at him and nodded and went back to processing. Coming from Messer, that meant it was good day. "Do you know anything about were my son might be?"

"He's on his way. I just got off the phone with him" What he didn't say was that James had a hangover.

"All right." They both crouched next to the body.

"It looks like a stabbing wound. Nobody saw anything, that lady over there said the body was behind her car. Go talk to the employees , see if anyone heard or saw anything."

"I'm on it" Ty said and walked away.

Danny got up and watched the young man talking to one of the man that worked at the place.

"I'll never understand why you hire him"

Flack turned to his friend.

"He's good at the job" Flack said simply

"Yeah, dosen't change the fact that he's a Sassone to me"

"Well, he's also James best friend. I like to think my son has a good judgment of people. And I already told you Sassone knocked up his mother and took off."

"Let's just go back to finishing this. I'm having lunch with Luce today"

"How she's doing on her first day?"

"She's a Messer. She's doing great!"

Flack laughed. "I'm sure she is. She's one smart girl"

"What don't you join us for lunch. James too, she's going to love seeing you two"

"Sure. Speaking of the devil there's James"

They saw the other young man walk over to where Ty was writing on his notepad.

"Hey" James said to his friend

"Hey. You look like shit"

"I know" He said and waved at his dad

"Want to talk about it?"

"Let's finish this than we can go for coffee all right?"

They all finish what they had to do and went back to the lab.

After briefing with Mac, Ty and James left his office and walk down the corridor. After turning a corner in the corridor Ty smacked into someone and a pile of papers went flying. He crouched to help and when he lifted his head he saw a pretty brunette with clear blue eyes.

"Sorry" He said.

She smiled at him "No problem"

"First day and already messing up the files? That's not a very good sign Luce" James teased.

They both got up and she smiled even bigger to him.

"Shut up Jimmy" She hugged him in a warm friendly hug.

"I hate when you and Sophie call me that"

"We do it because we care. Speaking of which you look like shit"

"Yeah, I know. Hey, this is Ty. This is Lucy, the new lab rat"

She smacked him in the elbow.

"Nice to meet you." They shook hands.

"So, you are Lucy, as in Lucy Messer?"

She grinned at him "Yes, and you are Ty, as in Ty Sassone"

"Thats right" Then he noticed he was still holding her hand and released it.

"So" she started "I have a coffee break now. Wanna tell me why you look like shit?" She asked James.

He sighed "Yeah sure. The two of you are never going to let me be if I don't tell you"

Lucy and Ty exchanged an amused look and the three walked over to the Café near the building.

*****************************************************

**Author's note: Thanks for the reviews. Hope you continue to enjoy it!!! :D**


	4. Coffee and Models

**Summary: Lucy is in love. Is now a story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. Except my OCs**

**Author's note: English is not my mother language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

**I had this idea about Lucy being in love with Tony Sassone's son and I decided to try it out.**

*************************************************************************

They were sitting at the Café drinking coffe.

"Ok, so you can start. What have you looking so bad?"

James looked at his friends and sighed.

"I drank a litttle too muck last night"

"I think we already figure that out" Ty said. Lucy laughed and he loved the sound.

"The question is why you did it man? That's not really what you do"

James looked at his mug.

"I've been doing night shifts on sundays for a while now. Darci hated it and we had a few fights about it" Darci was James girlfriend. Lucy had met her a couple of times but they never really bonded. "On Friday, Lopez asked me to trade shifts with him. His is on Thursday nights, but it's his anniversary and he wants to take his wife to dinner. So I tought maybe I could suprise Darci so I didn't tell her I wasn't working last night and I showed up at her place"

"Oh, Man, please tell me I did not go the way I think it went" Ty said.

James smiled sadly at his friend.

"The guy opened the door wearing boxers. He tought I was the delivery guy. He's her boss"

"Oh, James, I'm so sorry" Lucy said placing her hand above his in the mug.

"I left. Stoped by a grocery store, bought all the beer I had money for and went home"

"It's her lost" Lucy said with a smile.

"Thanks Luce" At that time James cell phone rang. He looked at the srceen and then at them.

"That's her" He got up and went to answer it.

Lucy and Ty watched as James left the Café to answer his cell.

"How could she do that to him?" Lucy asked. "He's the nicest guy I know"

"Yeah" Ty said "Between you and me it's not reallya suprise"

Lucy looked at him. Now that it was just them she notice how good looking he was. She quickly put away those toughts. Admiring the guy whose father put your uncle in a wheelchair and who your father hates. Not a good idea.

"Why you say that?"

"Darci is the kind of girls who wants a rich guy to marry. It's ok to work late if your are making the big bucks. She was always telling him he should quit the force and go work for private security. And when she was going to introduve him she would never tell people he was a cop, like she was embarresed that her boyfriend was one"

"Still, James really liked her."

"Of course he liked her. She looked like a Victoria Secrets model"

Lucy made a face at him

"You know, some guys are a little more deep than that"

Ty grinned at her and all those toughts about how good he looked came back.

"Sure they are"

"So, how about you?" He asked trying to sound casual.

"What about me?"

"Do you have a 'deep' guy in your life?"

She looked away from him and to her coffee.

"No. You know how it is. They all want the models" She grinned at him now.

Ty looked at her in a very intense way that made her stop grinning. Ty knew it was bad to think what he was thinking, that any guy who had Lucy didn't need a model, but thinking that about the Messer girl was a bad, bad idea.

As he was about to say something James came back and sat on his chair.

"So after a lovely talk with Marci in wich I heard all the horrible things about dating a cop, Mac called. He said they found traces of plastic in the body that is the same as the name tags the men at the parking lot use, so we're going back there to talk to them again"

"All right" Ty got up from his chair.

"Bye, Luce" James said and kissed her cheek.

"Bye. I need to get back too"

Ty turned to her before leaving.

"So I guess I'll be seeing you around"

"I guess so" She said smiling a little.

Then they left the Café and Lucy went back to lab both trying to forget the look they had shared.

*****************************************************

**Author's note: Thanks for the reviews. This was kind of about James, but I have some ideas for him and he's really the best friend to our couple so tought it was important to tell his story. Continue to read and review :) **


	5. Blood and Popcorn

**Summary: Lucy is in love. Is now a story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. Except my OCs**

**Author's note: English is not my mother language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

**I had this idea about Lucy being in love with Tony Sassone's son and I decided to try it out.**

*************************************************************************

Lucy had been working at the lab for a week now. Even tough she knew everybody there and was Danny and Lindsay's daughter she was still the new girl and had to do all the dirty work nobody wanted to do. Right now she was going threw the trash of a Congressman that had been killed at a hotel. This case had made the lab work around the clock, everybody was working on the case and the press was going crazy with the news. Lucy was distracted when Stella walked in.

"Lucy, I need you to go on a scene. They found a body at the park, looks like is a John Doe"

She looked at her surprised.

"You want me to go do field work? Really?"

Stella smiled at her

"Well, the truth is we kind of have all hands on deck for the Congressman case, we're been pressured to finish this and..."

"I'm the only one who you have left to go there?" Lucy finished for her, but she was smiling.

"Yeah, sorry kiddo"

"No problem Stell" Lucy got her things and left for the scene.

When she got there the first person she saw was Ty. He was standing next to Brian Ross, who was showing something to him in the victim's head.

"Hey guys"

They both turn to look at her.

Brian smiled at her.

"Hey Lucy, whats up?"

"Hi, Bri"

"Got stuck with the non-high-profile case too huh?" Ty said with a sexy smile. Make that just a smile, Lucy told her self.

"Comes with been the new girl"

"T.O.D seems to be about 12 hour ago" Brian told them "Can really say for sure the cause of death, but he has a massive head concusion, so that could be it. I'll take the body to the morgue to Sid. Are you two o.k. here?"

Thet both nodded.

Brian left and Lucy went to process the park bench were the body was while Ty talked to some of the people that were jogging.

As she was putting away the evidence Ty came closer.

"So, he's still a John Doe. I'll try to see if we can id him. Are you good there?"

"Yeah, all I found was blood and some popcorn. The bench has too many prints to id anything"

"All righ. Want a ride to the lab?"

She looked up at him. Not a good idea Lucy.

"Sure, thanks"

They drove back in silence, Lucy decided to brake the silence.

"So, a bunch of us are going to Sullivan's tonight, celebrate my first week on the job. Why don't you stop by? James will be there too."

Ty looked at her.

"I would love to go Lucy, really. But I don't know if it is such a good idea. Your dad hates me, and belive me, I know he has reasons too. And your mom, she's nice too me and all but me going to a Messer Family celebration would be too akward."

"You're afraid of my dad?" She teased him.

He smiled at her "No." She raised a eyebrow at him "I'm not! Look..." He turned to her when they stoped at a red light.

"What my father's family did to your family, that's not something you can just let it go."

"James said your dad's family was never your family"

"That's true. I know that. James knows that and I'm glad you know that, but I don't wanna make things complicated. My father was a scumbag and since the academy I've learned that people will alwas see that in me, even when I'm trying to prove them wrong. I was lucky the Flacks gave me a chance: James for been my friend and Flack for hiring me, but then again my father didn't hurt they're family" The green ligh came and Ty continued to drive.

"It's my party Ty and I'm invinting you. If you don't go I'll understand why but I would like you to go." He turned to look at her "People will alway see your dad in you, but you _can_ prove them wrong Ty."

They arrived at the lab and Lucy climbed out of the car. Ty stood there watching her walking in the building. He wanted to go to the party, see her outside the lab, but trying to have anithing with her was a bad idea. They were from two diferent worlds, they grew up in tottaly different ways. But yet it felt like they had a connection. Ty climbed out of the car too, trying to focus again on the case, he woul decide on the party later.

Lucy was at trace, she was trying to find DNA on the popcorn but she kept getting distracted thinking about the things Ty had said to her. She didn't noticed her mom calling her.

"Lucy, honey, are you listening to me?"

"What? Oh, hi mom" She put the evidence back in the bag "This popcorn gave me nothing."

Her mom looked at her with a amused look on her face.

"Where were you back there? You were day dreaming, that's usually your sister thing"

She smiled at her mom.

"I was just concetrating on the evidence"

"Sure you were" Lindsay smiled "If you wanna talk I'm here you know? Just because you are a CSI know dosen't mean you can't come to your mommy with your problems"

"I know mom, nothing is going on, really. It's just..." She sighed "It's nothing"

"Ok. I hope you are feeling a little happier at your party tonight. Your dad has invited the entire lab. Everybody is coming."

"I will be"

"Well I have to go back. See you later."

"Bye mom"

Lindsay left and Lucy went back to the blood now. Only 6 more hours to her party, she really hoped Ty would go.

*****************************************************

**Author's note: I wanna to do a mother-daughter moment in this chapter. Next we will see the party but will Ty go? Keep reading and reviwing, reviews are great for my inspiration :)  
**


	6. Sullivan's

**Summary: Lucy is in love. Is now a story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. Except my OCs**

**Author's note: English is not my mother language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

**I had this idea about Lucy being in love with Tony Sassone's son and I decided to try it out.**

*************************************************************************

Ty and James waited in the SUV for their suspect to come out from the building. James was enjoying a doughnut.

"So" Ty began trying to sound casual "Lucy invited me to go to Sullivan's tonight"

James looked at him.

"Oh yeah? Are you going?"

"Not so sure is such a good idea you know? I'm not really popular with Messers"

"It looks like you are popular with one Messer"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

James narrowed his eyes at him.

"You know exatly what it means"

"She just invited me to be polite. I gave her a ride back to the lab so she invited me. There's nothing to it."

"Ok. But you didn't answer my question, are you going? Or are you afraid of Danny?" James grinned.

"I am not afraid of Danny Messer all right? I just respect the fact that I'm not his favourite person in the world and I want to avoid an akward moment."

"Dude, if wanna go, just go. Lucy can handle Danny belive me. If she invited you to go is because she wants you to go. Trust me I've known her forever. Wich reminds me, she dosen't have a brother so if you do anything you are going to respond to me."

Ty laughed at his friend.

"Just relax man, I won't do anything to her"

"I'm not saying you can't do _anything_ to her. Just not anything that will hurt her and..."

"Ok, look, I get it. But I'm not going to go down that road." He looked outside the window "There's our guy. Let's go"

They got out of the car and approached the suspect.

At 8 p.m. Sullivan's was packed with NYPD Crime Lab members they were all there for Lucy. That was Ty first tought as he and James entered the bar. All those people were in a way part of her family, they had all seen her grow up and loved her.

Lucy spoted them and walked to where they were with a smile on her face.

"Hey, I'm so glad you guys could make it"

Ty glanced at the table were Danny, Lindsay, Flack, Hawkes, Stella and Mac were. He noticed the disaproving look Danny was giving them. Lindsay noticed too and said something to him that made him look at back the convertaion in the table.

"Sure we made it. We would not missed for the world right Ty?"

"Yeah, sure"

They exgange a look that had James looking away embaressed.

"Lucy !!!" Someone at a table called out to her.

"Well I better go be a good hostess"

She wander off and Ty took a moment to enjoy seeing her in a dress. At work she usually wore jeans.

"Come on man, let's get something to drink" James said patting him in the back.

They went to the bar counter and Ty noticed a young blond girl sitting at a bar stool drinking a Margarita.

"Hello Sophie" James said sitting next to her.

"Hello Jimmy" She said mocking entusiasm.

"How is it going?"

"Everything is fine"

"All right." He gestured to the bartender "Two beers please"

Ty looked at Sophie. She did not look like Luvy, she was shorter, blond and had big brown eyes. She was pretty too but in a total diferent way.

"Sophie, this is Ty" James did the introductions.

"Oh...So you are Ty" She looked at him and smiled for the first time. "I have to say I apreciate you courage to come here tonight."

"Thanks, I guess"

"So why aren't you at the family table?" James said gesturing to where her parents were.

"Not really on the mood to mingle tonight"

"Where is your banjo player boyfriend?"

"Where is Marci?"

"Her name is Darci and let's not pretend like Lucy didn't call you to tell what happened the minute I left the coffee shop"

She rolled her eyes at him.

"He's a harp player not a banjo palyer and he is not coming"

"Why not?"

She glared at him.

"He..." she glanced at her drink and back at them.

Ty was surprisingly interested in the converstation. He didn't feel for this sister quite the same thing he felt for Lucy but he liked Sophie too, she seemed like a really nice girl.

"Can you please not tell anyone this, speacilly Luce, it's her day and I don't want to spoiled it"

Now he knew she was nice.

"He's not coming because he's going to Paris with Olga, the orchestra 1st violin"

"Wich violin are you?" Ty asked

"I'm 3rd, the 2nd is a guy"

"Ouch"

"Yeah"

At that moment Lucy appeared next to Ty.

"Are you guys having fun?"

"We're having a great time" Sophie said.

Lucy laughed.

"Hold your entusiam Soph"

"Can I interess you guys in a little dart game?" Lucy asked

Not fair having a girl like that around you and not beeing able do anything Ty told himself.

"I'm on" Sophie said getting up "Come on James, you can picture Marci while you play"

James and Sophie wandered to wher the dart board was.

Then it was only Ty and Lucy.

"Are you playing too?"

"Sure" He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I'm glad you decided to come"

"Me too" She lead the way and he followed her to where James and Sophie were but before he would feel too confortable he caught Danny staring at him with a killing look.

*****************************************************

**Author's note: Keep reading and reviwing, reviews are great for my inspiration :)**


	7. Darts

**Summary: Lucy is in love. One shot for now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. Except my OCs **

**Author's note: English is not my mother language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. **

**This might be a full story. I had this idea about Lucy being in love with Tony Sassone's son and I decided to try it out. **

**So, maybe I was a litlle_ too _obivious by having both James and Sophie beeing cheated on the last chapter. **** LOL**

**I'll pair them up, but Lucy and Ty are the main pair on this story.**

***************************************************************

"Ok" Ty said as Lucy positioned herself to throw the dart "This is our last chance. They are winning Lucy. It has to be a perfect score" he grinned at her "But no pressure" .

She grinned back at him and stared at the board.

Ty went back to the table where James and Sophie were sitting.

They all stayed quiet as she threw the dart. It landed right in the center of the board.

"Yes !!!" She yelled and turned around to high five Ty.

"I Rock and you two suck" She pointed at Sophie and James.

"That's right" Ty said and they high fived again.

"She always were a bad winner" Sophie said to James and he laughed.

At that moment Danny and Lindsay aproched them.

"Hey guys" Lindsay said "We're going home"

"Do you girls want a ride home?" Danny asked.

"I think we're going to stay a little longer" Lucy said.

Danny glanced at Ty.

"Are you sure?"

James decided to help.

"Don't worry I'll make sure they get home safe"

Lindsay smiled at him

"Thanks James" she kissed his cheek and then her dughters. "Come on Danny"

He kissed his daughters goodbye too and they left the restaurant.

Outside they walked to the car.

"I can't belive Lucy invited Ty" Danny complained

"Why not?"

"Because he dosen't have anything to do with her"

"Really? They both work for NYPD, they are both friends with James, they both grew up in New York..."

"Ok. I get it. Maybe I just don't want her to have anything to do with him."

"You know, I'm so glad I didn't listen to all those people that said we didn't have anything to do with eachother"

He stoped by the car.

"All right wiseass. Let's just hope that this friendship dosen't go _that_ far"

Lindsay shook her head and entered the car.

If she knew her daughter by what she had seen tonight it was already heading that way.

*****************************************************

**Author's note: Keep reading and reviwing, reviews are great for my inspiration :)**


	8. Sister Talk

**Summary: Lucy is in love. One shot for now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. Except my OCs **

**Author's note: English is not my mother language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. **

*******************************************************************************  
**

Lucy and Sophie entered their apartment after the party.

"So, Ty seems nice" Sophie said.

"Yeah, he is" Lucy said without looking at her sister.

"How _nice_ do you think he is?"

She turned to her sister.

"I don't know Sophie. I just think he is nice"

"Please" Sophie said walking pass Lucy "I totally caught what was going on between you two"

"Nothing was going on between us" She said following Sophie to her room.

"Lucy, don't even try do deny it."

"I am denying it, because there's nothing to it."

"Why are you so worked up about this? He's cute, has a little bad boy thing going on but is actually a good guy and likes you too. If you're not into him, you should be."

Lucy sat on her sister bed and sighed.

"Ok, I am into him. But I shouldn't be"

"Why not?" Sophie asked sitting next to her sister.

"Because he's a Sassone and..."

"Those are the reasons why dad doesn't want you to date him Luce. I know what Ty's father did to uncle Louie, but he is not Ty."

"I know he's not" Lucy said.

"Every guy we ever dated since we were 15 were not good enough for us according to dad. If you like Ty just go for it."

"I doesn't matter anyway, he hasn't asked me out, he's probably not even intersted"

Sophie smiled at her sister.

"Oh, trust me sis, he is" She gave a Lucy a little shove out of the bed "Now go away, I need to sleep"

Lucy got up and turned to Sophie.

"Soph, I'm sorry about Brandon. If you want to talk, we can have lunch tomorrow"

"How did you...." Sophie smacked the bed "James!" She looked at Lucy.

"It's ok Luce, I'm fine. We can do lunch tomorrow and I'll tell you everything"

"Ok. Good night Soph"

"Night Luce"

*****************************************************

**Author's note: Keep reading and reviewing, reviews are great for my inspiration :)**


	9. We gotta stop meeting this way

**Summary: Lucy is in love. One shot for now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. Except my OCs **

**Author's note: English is not my mother language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. **

*********************************************************************************

Lucy sat at the break room eating a sandwich and listenign to her iPod. She moved her shoulders a little as she took a bit of the sandwich.

Ty was passing in the hallway and couldn't resist watching her. Her foot were also moving to the ritim of the song.

She was so pretty. Her brown hair was shoulder lenght and had soft curls and her blue eyes were the clearest he had ever seen.

He shook his head to bring himself back to earth and headed to the lab.

Lindsay Monroe-Messer was waiting for him to give some information.

"So, you've got something for me?" Ty asked her.

Lindsay looked up from her microscope and smield a little at him.

"Yes, the DNA on the victim's nails came back to a Gary Leeds. According to the files he worked for the victim but was fired last week"

"Looks motive to me"

She handed him the file.

As Ty read the file, Lindsay watched him. He was no doubt a good looking young men. On the few times they had worked together he seemed like a nice guy. All she needed to know was if he was going to be a good guy for Lucy.

"So, did you have fun at Lucy's party the other night"

He looked up at her.

"Yeah, I did"

"Good. The party was for everybody who care for Lucy"

Ty tried to read the look on her face.

"Well, I've only known her for a week, but I can tell she has a lot of people that care for her. Both of them, Lucy and Sophie. They are good people, Mrs. Messer"

She smiled

"Yes, they are, and is Lindsay"

"Well, I better go find Gary Leeds."

He left the lab and as he was turnig a corner in the hallway he bumped into something.

It was Lucy.

"We have to stop meeting this way" She smiled at him.

He smiled back.

"Sorry, this lab looks like a freaking labirynt"

She laughed "You get used to it"

They stared at eachothers eyes.

"I've gotta go" Ty said breaking the silence "Suspect to meet"

"Ok, bye"

She walked pass him to leave.

He cursed himself for beeing such a coward. He called out to her.

"Lucy" She turned "Would you like to go to a Rangers game tonight?"

She smiled at him.

"I would love too"

"All right, I'll pick you up at 8?"

"That sounds great"

"See you then"

"Bye" She smiled to him one final time and turned to leave.

He smiled to himself and left to his car.

Now all he had to was call James to let him know his extra ticket was going to someone else.

*********************************************************

**Author's note: Keep reading and reviewing :D **

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**IluvmyTV-ugottaproblem**

**Hypedupash**

**laurzz**

**messermonroeforever125**

**afrozenheart412**

**MrsFitzgerald52**

**Black Raven Midnight**

**dannylucylindsay09**

**abuu**


	10. Sophie and James

**Summary: Lucy is in love. One shot for now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. Except my OCs **

**Author's note: English is not my mother language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. **

**_I hope what happens to Sophie and James here doesn't seem too out of the blue. Sometimes, friends just find each other and that's what I wanted to portrait._  
**

*********************************************************************************

Sophie sat at her sister's bed as Lucy put on yet anohter outfit.

"Ok, how those this one look"

Lucy turned to her sister. She was wearing her fancy jeans, a red sweater and her cowboy boots she had bought in Bozeman last time they had visited the family.

"That, as all the other nine outfits, looks great"

Lucy looked at herself in the mirror.

"I know I'm making too much of a big deal. I mean is just a hockey game"

Sophie smile to her sister.

"But it is a hockey game with a hottie"

Lucy pick a pair of earings from her nightstand, she put them on and smile at her sister.

"He really is a hottie isn't he?"

"Total hottie" Sophie said nodding.

They laughed and Lucy went into the bathroom to paly some make-up.

At that moment the doorbell rang.

Sophie jump out of bed.

"I'll get it" She said winking at her sister as she left the room.

Sophie opened the door.

"Good evening Ty"

"Hey Sophie, is your sister ready?"

"She'll be right out."

They stood there, Sophie eyeing him the same way Lindsay had looked at him earlier.

Lucy than appeared in the living room.

"Hey" She said as she put on her coat.

"Hey, you look great"

She smiled at him "Thanks"

Lucy grabbed her purse and walked trough the door.

Ty and Lucy said goodbye to Sophie.

"Bye, have fun"

Sophie wathed as they walk through the hallway smiling and talking to eachother. She suddenly felt really sad, she really loved Brandon and he was know in Paris with someone else.

She decided to practice a lilttle to try to think about somethig else.

After a few minutes of playing her violind the doorbell rang. She went to answer. James stood by the door, he was wearing jeans, a blue Ranger's sweatshirt and a Converse. He carried a brown paper bag.

"So, I got ditched tonight for Lucy. Want some company to watch the game?"

"I wasn't going to watch the game" Sophie said.

James reach out from inside the bag and pulled out a six-pack of beer.

"Well, when you put it that way" She moved away to let him enter the apartment.

"That's was good, what you were playing. What was that?"

"Scales" She said smiling as she close the door.

He smiled back at her as he sat on the couch. She sat next to him and he handed her a beer.

The game hadn't started yet so it gave them some time to talk.

"How do you think you dad will react when he finds out about this date?" James asked.

"I don't know, not very well I guess."

"He'll get over it right?"James asked.

Sophie shrugged.

"I don't know. I just know that I hadn't seen Lucy beeing this way about a guy in a really long time"

"Well, I had _never_ seen Ty this way about any girl."

"Yeah?" She asked smiling at him.

He nodded.

"Good" She said, they sat in silence for a moment watching the pre-game program on TV.

"So how are you?" She asked suddenly. "How are things with Darci?"

James shrugged.

"They are not. She came over yesterday to grab her stuff. The guy came with her."

"Oh, that's gotta hurt"

James took a sip of his beer but didn't answer her.

"How about you, over the banjo player yet?"

"It's hard to get over someone when everybody in the ochestra keeps talking about seeing they're picture in the Eiffel Tower on the internet"

"I guess it would be"

"How in love they look, and how gorgeus she looks" She continued like she hadn't heard him "With her fancy clothes, and her gorgeus floating red hair and her long legs, and how talented she is. Girls like that go to Paris. Girls like me stay mopping over the guy."

"Now, that's not true. Girls like you go to Paris too"

She turned to look at him and their eyes locked.

"No they don't." She said soflty.

"I would take you to Paris" He said.

Their eyed stayed locked and James glanced at her mouth makind her blush.

They slowly brought they're head closer to eachother and they're mouth touched. Without touching her James gave the kiss a little more pressure.

They broke away and James got up from the couch like it was on fire.

"Oh, Man. That was..." He looked at her, her cheeks were still red

Sophie didn't say anything just sat there staring at him.

James looked at her. "Oh, man", he grunted and bend down to kiss her again. This time he had both hands cupping his face she grabbed his wristist for support. She opened her mouth a little for him.

Sophie broke the kiss. "Maybe this in not such a good idea" She said but her eyes were saying somethig else "I mean have been friends forever, we are both just out of relationships, we're both still in love with them, it coud be complicated."

"That's also why it wouldn't be complicated. We both feel the same way"

"That's true" Sophie said bringing him back to kiss her. The kisses grew hotter as he lay on the couch on top of her.

She broke the kiss again.

"So this would be what? Just a friends with benefitt thing? No strings attached?"

"You really wanna have this discussion now?"

"Ok, maybe later"

They continued to kiss and Sophie broke the kiss again.

"I'll swear to God Sophie, next time I might not stop" James said his eyes hot.

Sophie felt a little bit of exciment about hearing him talking like that.

"Is just that..I just wanted you to know I don't do this, I don't have sex with guys I'm not dating"

He looked at her and his eyes soften.

"I know" He said.

They continue to kiss softer this time, as his hands began to go inside her shirt.

This time he pulled away.

"What?" She asked.

"Your dad will kill me. Hell, _my_ dad will kill me."

"I wasn't quite thinking about them right this second" She smiled at him "But maybe we could just not tell them"

He smiled at her and bend his head down to continue to kiss her. This time none of them broke the kiss.

*********************************************************

**Author's note: ****I haven't forgot about my main couple. Next chapter we will see Lucy and Ty's date and the repercussions of Sophie and James spleeping together.**

**Keep reading and reviewing :D **


	11. Go Rangers !

**Summary: Lucy is in love.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. Except my OCs **

**Author's note: English is not my mother language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. **

*********************************************************************************

Lucy and Ty waited in the line to order the food.

"So, what are you having?" Ty asked her.

"I guess I'll have..." She narrowed her eyes at the board behind the counter "Special Hot Dog, with everything in it, and a beer"

She turned to him to find him smiling at her.

"What?" She asked at his expression.

"Nothing. It's just nice to see a girl that eats. They are not easy to find this days"

"Yes they are. Guys just prefer the ones that don't"

"Not every guy" He said eyeing her intensely.

At that moment the girl behind the counter called."Next"

It was their turn. They ordered and headed for their seats.

"This are nice seats" Lucy said looking at the ice, they were pretty close.

"Yeah, when it comes to hockey it has to be close to the ice"

"Did James teach you that?" She asked teasing him.

"Probably" He said. They laughed.

They ate their hot dogs. Ty looked at her and reach out with his thumb to clean some mustard that was in the corner of her mouth.

She looked at him and he licked the mustard from his thumb.

"Just some mustard you had there"

She blushed and felt suddenly very hot. If she felt this way about a 2 seconds touch, imagine how it would be...

Her toughs were stopped by the loud music that announced the beginning of the game.

During the game Ty started to like her even more. She actually new about about hockey, she new the players names and she was not a quiet viewer. She yelled and cheered with all the other fans. She even got a Rangers scarf as a present from a old guy that was sitting next to them and that was also surprised by her.

"Stick to this one kid, you can't go wrong with a girl that likes hockey" The old guy told him.

He wanted to say that if it was up to him he was definitely going to stick to this one.

The game ended with the Rangers winning.

He walked her back home, her new scarf wrapped around her neck.

"So, how do you know so much about hockey?"

Lucy smiled "Well, dad never had a boy, but that didn't stop him from taking us to games and stuff like that. Besides mom is kind of a spots lover too so it was always a family thing. I was in the little league too" She said smiling at him.

"Yeah? Were you any good?"

She laughed softly. "I wan't bad, but last just say I didn't exactly drove my team to victory"

He laughed with her.

"I played basketball in high school" He said "I was _very_ good"

"I'm sure you were" She laughed "I bet the cheerleaders loved you"

"I think is safer for me not to respond to that" He said grinning.

She laughed even harder. "You're probably right"

They arrived at her building.

"So, I'll see you at work" Ty said.

"Sure. Goodnight Ty"

"Goodnight Lucy"

She climbed a few steps as he turned leave.

The she suddenly turned and call out to him.

"Ty" He tuned and she went down a few steps.

He came closer to were she was.

She looked at his face before leaning and kissing him.

He responded to the kiss by touching her back as she gabbed his arm for support.

She broke the kiss and smiled at him.

"Thanks for a lovely night"

"Thank you for coming to game with me"

She smiled at him one final time before climbing the steps and entering the apartment.

He stood there for a few more moments looking at her building. This thing was Lucy was bound to be complicated but that kiss and that girl were definitely worthed.

*********************************************************

**Author's note: They shared their fist kiss !!!**

**Keep reading and reviewing :D **


	12. Sophie and James Part Deux

**Summary: Lucy is in love.**

**I had this idea about Lucy being in love with Tony Sassone's son and I decided to try it out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. Except my OCs **

**Author's note: English is not my mother language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. **

**_This chapter happens at the same time as the previous one._  
**

*********************************************************************************

As Lucy and Ty were at the game, at the apartment, Sophie and James lay on the couch with a conforter wrapped around them. With 6' 2", James occupied pretty much all the space in the couch but he held Sophie, 5' 3", by the waist so she wouldn't fall. His eyes were closed.

"James?" Sophie asked.

"Hmm?" Came the response.

"We just had sex"

He opened his blue eyes and grinned at her "I've noticed"

She felt her own smile formig "I'm serious. As great as it was, we need to talk about this and you need to get dressed. If Lucy comes home and you are naked on the couch, we'll have a lot to explain"

If Lucy came back it would really be weird so he got up from the couch and began getting dressed.

"Fine, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, what is going to happen know? Are we just forgetting it happened?"

"I don't think I'll be able to do that" He said and she blushed again, what was wrong with her? She was blushing over James?

"You know what I mean James. Like I said before you're not totally over Darci and I'm not totally over Brandon. I don't think I'm ready yet too..."

"I know" he cut her "I'm not ready too, but maybe we could just...Not be over them together."

She looked at him.

"So what? Just be friends with benefits?"

"I don't know..." He ran his hands trough his hair."Soph, tonight was fun, maybe we could just continue to have fun."

"Tonight _was_ fun" She smiled at him. "But we can't tell anyone, if our parents find out about this will not be fun anymore"

"No it won't" James laughed.

"And what if Darci decides she wants you back? Or you meet someone?"

"If Brandon wants _you _back we brake things off. I know you love that jerk"

She smilled at him. "So, that's it, we are just having _fun_, and if someone wants out we go back to just frieds?"

"It works for me" James said grinnig at her.

She laughed "I'm sure it does" They looked at eachother and Sophie got serious. "But let's keep our freindship all right? Don't matter what"

"Don't matter what" James said and sat on the couch next to her and leaned in to kiss her.

"You have to go" Sophie said against his mouth "Luce might come back" They continue to kiss for a few more minutes until James broke the kiss.

He got up, put his sweatshirt on.

"Bye Soph. I'll call you"

"Bye"

He looked at her one final time, still naked with the conoforter wraped around her, her dark blond hair falling on her shoulders, he turned away and left the apartment.

Sophie got up and headed for her shower. She stayed under the water spray. Tonight had been a strange night. She had never tought that could hapen between her and James. And this casual thing, she wonder if it was a good idea. But despite that she couldn't help to smile when she rember beeing with him.

*********************************************************

**Author's note: ****Keep reading and reviewing :D**

**Next will see Sophie and Ty again trying to hide their relashionship at work...**


	13. It's a date

**Summary: Lucy is in love.**

**I had this idea about Lucy being in love with Tony Sassone's son and I decided to try it out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. Except my OCs**

**Author's note: English is not my mother language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

*********************************************************************************

Ty waited on the car while James bought the coffee.

He saw his partner leave the coffee shop and eneteres the car.

"There you go" He handed him the coffee "This one is on me"

"You're in a good mood today"

James smiled at his friend "Yeah, I am"

"You're not on this good mood yesterday when I called you about the ticket."

"Well, the Rangers won anyway. I'm always in a goos mood when the Rangers win"

Ty eyed him suspiciously "Yeah, the game was awesome man, we were so close to the ice you could see the blood on their face when they crushed eachother"

James laughed "I'm sure Lucy loved that."

"She did accuatly"

"So the date was good huh?"

"Yeah, it was very good"

James looked at his friend.

"Are you seirous about her Ty? Because she is going to take a lot of crap about this and if your not in this for real..."

"James, last night was our first date. I like her a lot, but were still seeing how things go"

"I know. Just don't screw this up all right?"

Ty smiled "I'll try not to"

They drove to the crime scene.

Stella, Danny and Lucy were there pocessing it.

They aproched the team.

"Hey guys" Stella said "We need you guys to interrogate the neighbours. I'll go talk the mailman, he found the body"

James , Ty and Stella walked pass were Lucy was processing the carpet. She looked up and she and Ty shared a smile as he passed.

Danny noticed and when Ty left he got up from were he was and joined Lucy crouching next to her.

"Find anything in there?"

She looked up at him "No blood, but there's some wine. There were two glasses on the kitchen so he probably had company last night"

"There were two dirty plates too, so your probably right."

He looked at his daughter.

"So you and Ty are friends now?"

She looked up at him.

"Yes, is there a problem with that?"

"You know exatly what the problem is"

Lucy got up. "No. I know what your problem is with him. You can't tell me who to date anymore" Lucy suddenly realised what she had said and turned away from him.

"Date? You are dating that guy?"

She sighed and turned "It was one date and, yes, I am"

"Do you have any idea how stupid that is?"

She was getting mad now.

"What I think is stupid is for someone to judge another person without knowing them."

They stares at eachother when Ty appeared at the door.

"Brian is here to colect the body" He looked at the angry father and daughter "Is everything all right?"

"Everything is fine Ty" She took her kit and headed for the door. She stopped in front of Ty "Can you give me a ride back to the lab? "

Ty glanced at Danny who was staring at them.

"Sure"

Lucy walked pass him and left.

Ty turned to Danny "Look, I don't know what happened here, but I think it has something to do with me so...I just wanted to say that I'm not trying to hurt Lucy, and I would never..."

Danny just stared at him and cut him off.

"I think you should go Ty. Lucy is wating"

Ty nodded, defeated and left.

Danny stood there. The tought of his daughter involved with those people scared him so much his chest hurt. As cruel as it may sound, he would rather see her with a broken heart than hurt by the Tanlewood Boys.

Back at the lab. Lucy, James and Ty were entering the building.

"Hey Lucy" Ty said "Can we talk for a moment?"

James left them alone to talk.

"What is it?" She asked

"I know that you and your dad were fighting over me" She tried to speak but he spoke first "I don't want things to be complicated with you and your dad or for me at the lab."

"Ty, my dad will get over it. Besides, he hasn't liked any guy I dated. Ever"

Ty chuclked "Is not the same Luce and you know it"

"I know. So you want us to stop seeing eachother?"

"No, thats not what I want." He leaned in and kissed her.

He broke the kiss and looked at her.

"I'm working tonight, but do you wanna come over to my place tomorrow for dinner."

She smiled at him "That depends. Are you cooking for me?"

"I could"

"Then it's a date"

The smiled at eachother and walked in the building side by side. Almost touching but not quite.

*********************************************************

**Author's note: ****Keep reading and reviewing :D**


	14. Lamb with Chianti Vinaigrette

**Summary: Lucy is in love.**

**I had this idea about Lucy being in love with Tony Sassone's son and I decided to try it out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. Except my OCs**

**Author's note: English is not my mother language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

*********************************************************************************

Lucy arrived at Ty's apartement, she stopped by his door and took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

A few seconds later Ty opened the door.

She still hadn't get used to how good he looked. He was wearing casual clothes, jeans and a T-Shirt, that made him even more sexy than the suits he wore at workave .

He gave her a smile "Hi"

"Hi" He looked at her ina way that made her fell a hot. She was wearing a simple, summer black dress.

He moved away to let her in the apartment. "Come on in"

She entered the apertment and turned to him.

"Uhmm, Whatever your cooking it smells great"

"Thanks, it's Lamb with Chianti Vinaigrette"

"Wow" She smiled following him in the kitchen "I'm impressed. How can you cook that?"

He handed her a beer and leaned on the counter.

"My mom is a chef"

"Really?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah, after my father left us, she had to find a job. The thing she knew how to do best was cooking, so she got a job at a restaiurant. She was lucky the chef liked her and started to teach her all this things and helped her go back to school. When he retired he made her the retaurent's chef. Claude still works at the restaurant but he is too old to stay up in the stove all day"

"She sounds great"

Ty smiled "She is. She didn't have anyone to take care of me while she was working, so I stayed in the kitchen with her."

"And learned how to cook too" Lucy finished for him,

Ty nodded. A bipping sound went on and Ty turned to the stove.

"Looks like is ready"

This time Lucy noticed that the dinner table was made. It was simple and there were no candles or things like that, but she could see that he had made an effort to make it nice for her.

They sat at the table and began eating dinner.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sophie debated on calling James or not, but in the end decided to do it.

He answered the phone.

"James Flack"

"Hey, it's me."

"Hi" She could tell he was smilling

"So, Lucy is out with Ty again tonight. Why don't you come over?"

"That could be arranged"

Sophie frowned to the way he was talking to her.

"Who is next to you?"

"I'm finishing some paper work with my father and Det. Messer"

Sophie laughed "Oh...I see. So It would a little akward if I started to say dirty stuff right now huh?"

"Yes it would be"

"Don't worry I won't."

"Good. I'll be sure to make our appoitment later"

She smiled "I'll be waiting"

James turned off the phone and looked up to find the two older men staring at him.

"What?"

"New girl?" Danny asked.

"No" When they continued to stare he said again "It's not a girl"

"Don't worry son. We belive you" Flack said grinning at him.

"Good. Now can we finish this please."

They went back to the paper work.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"This was delicious Ty" Lucy said.

Ty smiled at her "I'm glad you liked"

He got up to clean up the plates and she followed him into the kitchen

In the kitchen he putthe dishes in the sink.

He turned to find her leaning against the fridge.

"I have some ice cream for dessert"

"Great. I love Ice Cream" Lucy answered smiling at him.

"Is in the fridge" He said walking towards her.

"That's usually a good place to keep the ice cream"

He came closer and leaned in to kiss her.

He deepen the kiss as she opened her mouth slighlty. His hands were on her waist while hers were on his neck.

He pressed her against the fridge. A few moments later he broke the kiss.

"We don't have to do this. We can wait..."

"I want to" Lucy said softly "I mean, if you want to"

"You have no idea how much I want to"He said kissing her again and lifting her off the floor.

She wraped her legs around him and he carried her to his room.

*********************************************************

**Author's note: ****Keep reading and reviewing :D**

**Next we will see the morning after...**


	15. Morning talks

**Summary: Lucy is in love.**

**I had this idea about Lucy being in love with Tony Sassone's son and I decided to try it out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. Except my OCs**

**Author's note: English is not my mother language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

*********************************************************************************

Ty woke up in the mornig with his cell phone ringing. It was Flack, there was a body on a abandoned warehouse in Queens and he needeed to be there.

He shut off the phone and turned his attention to the woman sleeping on his bed. Her brown curly hair was all messed up on the pillow and on her naked shoulders, giving it a nice contrast on her pale skin.

He leaned on and gave her a soft kiss on her neck. She stired a little but didn't open her eyes.

"Lucy" He said kissing her again "We need to get up"

"Are you going to make me breakfast?" She asked mumbling with her eyes still closed.

"You know" He said smiling "I'm starting to think you're olny going out with me for my culinaire skills"

She smiled and open her eyes "The truth would come out eventualy"

He pinched her waist and she tryed to get away from him laughing.

"Ouch. OK, maybe I'm going out with you for other stuff too'

"What stuff?"He said kissing her on the lips now.

"Stuff we don't have time for now" She said kissing him back.

He pulled away and looked down at her "Why don't you go get a shower and I'll go make us breakfast"

She smiled and lifted her face to kiss him.

"Ok"

He headed for the kitchen while she showered.

Later they ate breakfast together, Ty showered and headed to the crime scene while Lucy went home to change for work.

Wneh she arrived the lab she saw her father. They hadn't spoken to eachother since the incident in the crime scene. She walk to his office and knocked gently on the door. He turned from his computer to where she was.

"Hi"

"Hi kid" He said smilling at her.

"I'm sorry about the other day"

"Me too"

"I really like him Dad, if you could just give him a chance..."

He got up from where he was and stood in front of her.

"I worry so much about you and Sophie, the tought of you getting hurt...I couln't stand that Luce"

"I won't get hurt dad"

Danny sighed "I still don't like you dating him"

"You don't have to like it, just don't be a jerk to him"

Danny chuckeld "I'll try"

"That' s all I want"She smiled at him.

"Come here" He reach out to her and they hugged.

They heard a sniffing soud and turned their heads to find Lindsay standing by the door with tears on her eyes.

They stared at her amused.

"Oh, shut up you two" She said going to her desk and grabbing a kleenex.

Lucy and Danny laughed.

"I have to go work" Lucy kissed her parents on the cheek and headed for the lab.

When she was gone Lindsay turned to her husband.

"That was a great thing you did"

Danny smiled at her "Doesn't mean I'm happy with it. If does anything to hurt her..."

Linday put a hand on his shoulder "I don't think he won't but if he does I'll hold him down for you" She grinned at him.

Danny looked at the door to make sure they were alone before leaning in to give her a quick kiss.

"Thanks" He smiled at her "Come on, Mac is wating"

They left their office and headed to Macs office to be briefed.

*********************************************************

**Author's note: ****Keep reading and reviewing :D**

**So, Danny is now going to try to accept Ty, but he is not the only father who will be a problem to Ty and Lucy...**

**Next Ty takes Lucy to meet his mom and the Tanglewood boys try to make a come back.  
**


	16. Three Weeks Later

**Summary: Lucy is in love.**

**I had this idea about Lucy being in love with Tony Sassone's son and I decided to try it out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. Except my OCs**

*********************************************************************************

Three weeks later things were going great with Lucy an Ty, when they were at work they tryed to be professional, but if anyone looked closer they would notice the stollen glances and the smiles. Outside work they were spending every free moment they could together, going on dates and spending nights together at Ty's place.

Wich was great for Sophie and James, who spend more and more time together too and with their friends occupied it was easier to keep things a secret.

Tonight was one of their date nights. Ty had told Lucy to dress up and she wondered were he was taking her tonight.

The doorbell rang and Lucy went to open the door. When she did Ty was speechless.

She was wearing a midnight blue cocktail dress with a V neckline. Her hais was down and her curls were falling on her shoulders.

"Wow" She finally said.

Lucy laughed "Well, you told me to dress up. You don't look so bad yourself" In fact he looked amazing wearing a dark suit, withe shirt and a red tie.

"Thanks" He smiled and reach out his hand from behind his back to reveal a single sunflower.

"Oh.." kissed him "How did you know they were my favourite?" She asked letting him inside the apartement

"I just guessed" He said and she raised her eyebrows "And I might have asked Sophie"

She laughed and went to grab a vase to put the flower in.

She was putting water on the vase when he came behind her and wraped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"If we didn't have dinner resvartions tonight."

"But we do" She said turnig to kiss him on the lips "Unless..."

"No" he said pulling away "I wanna take you out tonight"

"Ok" She said laughing.

She put the sunflower on the vase and they leaft for the restaurant.

They arrived at a place called _Le Baiser_

"French huh?" Lucy said

Ty just smiled at her and opened the door for her.

"Once they were inside the hostssed turned to them and smiled brightly at them.

"Ty" She said hugging him "It's been a while since you showed up here" She looked past him to look at Lucy "And you brought a girl"

"This is Lucy" He said putting a hand on her back "And this is Josephine, Claude's grandaughter"

"It's Joey" She said smilling at Lucy "But I'm afraid grandpa is not here tonight."

"Tell I'm I said I'll stop by his house on sunday to see him"

She smiled "I will. Come on, I'll show you your table"

They walked to a table by the window and Lucy and Ty sat. Joey gave them their Menu.

When she was gone Lucy turned to him.

"She seems nice"

"Yeah, she is" Ty said still looking at the menu.

"Why didn't you tell me is you mother's restaurant?"

He looked up. She didn't look mad, but she was eyeing him with a questioning look.

"Sorry. I wanted to be a susprise"

She smiled a little "It's ok, It was a good surprise"

At that moment a woman wearing a chef uniform stoped next to their table.

"Imagine my surprise when Joey told me my son was here. With a young lady. And I didn't even know he had the night off"

"Sorry mom" Ty said getting up and kissing her on the cheek. "This is Lucy"

Lucy got up too "Oh, I've heard all about you" Ty's mom said kissing her cheek.

"Now sit, you two and enjoy, I'll have something special for you"

"We haven't order yet" Ty said.

"Oh, please" She said "_I_ know what's perfect for tonight, just sit back and enjoy your night."

Ty mom was right, their dinner was perfect and Lucy enjoyed every minute of it. They spend the neight laughing and flirting and enjoying eachother.

After dessert when they were getting ready to leave when Ty's mom joyned them on the table.

"Lucy, honey, would it be okay of I still Ty for just a second"

"Sure" Lucy said smiling.

Ty followed his mom to the kitchen "What's up?" he asked.

"She is great Ty, really great, and I'm so sorry to drop this on you today..."

"What's wrong mom?"

She looked to see if anyone was listening "You know how I still keep in touch with Gina, our old neighbour?"

Ty nodded

"She said that rumor has it the Tanglewood Boys are planning a come back. She said your father is behind it all and that he said he was going to look for us, to try to take money from me"

Ty looked at his mom, she looked scared.

"Don't worry ma, I'll hanlde it" Ty said turnig to leave.

"Hey" She called out t him "Just don't do anything stupid"

He gave her a sad smile. "I won't"

He came back to where Lucy was waiting with hre coat on "Is every thing ok?"

He kissed her "Everything is fine. Come on, I want to take you to my bed tonight"

Lucy smiled "Oh, I can wait"

They walked back to Ty's apartement. He wanted to have tonight, just this moment with Lucy before he had to deal with his father. He was not letting him back in their lifes.

*********************************************************

**Author's note: ****Keep reading and reviewing :D**

**In case you were wondering, _Le Baiser_, means "_The Kiss_" on french...  
**


	17. Broom Closet

**Summary: Lucy is in love.**

**I had this idea about Lucy being in love with Tony Sassone's son and I decided to try it out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. Except my OCs**

**Author's note: English is not my mother language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

**Just a little bit of Sophie and James. **

*********************************************************************************

Sophie arrived at the station house. She wanted to surprise James and ask him out to lunch to celebrate her big news.

She look trough the glass door and saw James sitting his desk. She also saw a tall brunette sitting _on_ his desk with her legs crossed wearing a skirt. They were laughing.

Sophie felt a hint of jelousy on her stomach, but she couldn't be mad. That what they had agreed on. She turned to leave. At that moment James saw her and excused himself before going after her.

"Hey Soph. Wait up"

She turned. "Hey James

"Hey" He said smilling at her "What are you doing here?"

She looked down embarresed. "Nothing. I was just visiting Luce" She lied "And decided to come down and say hi. You can go back now" She pointed at where the brunette was and turned to leave.

"Wait" He grabbed her arm before she could leave and enetered a broom closet. He turned on the lights.

"What's going on? Were you jealous of Janet?" He said smiling down at her.

She glared at him "Please. I was not jelous of her. You're free to date anyways."

He put his hands on the door, one on each side of her head and leaned closer to her face.

"I'm not dating Janet. I'm not interrested in her either. She's one the best detectives in the percint, she's also happily married to a doctor and last week took a pregnancy test that came back positive"

Sophie looked up at him. "Good for Janet"

He nodded "Yeah, good for her." He stared at her "I'm not dating or doing anything with anybody except with you Soph"

She looked down at her shoes "I'm not either"

He came even closer "Want to keep it that way?"

"Yes" She said soflty and he closed the gap between them to kiss her.

They broke the kiss and smiled at each other.

"So you wanna tell me the real reason why you came down here?"

She smiled a even bigger smile."Since Olga is in Paris I'm filling in as 1st violin on the next concert."

"Yeah?" He asked smiling at her. She nodded and he kissed her again.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to pay me lunch to celebrate. I wanted to celebrate with you tonight, but there will be a celebrative dinner at the Messers tonight, to wich you are invited of course"

He smile "I would love too. To both the lunch and the dinner"

She stood on her toes to kiss him.

"You know, I'm glad we are now doing this thing exclusive, but can we not tell the parents yet? Things with Lucy and Ty have made things really complicated with my parents, I didn't even wanted to have the dinner tonight and us together would add fuel to the fire."

"I know" He said touching her cheek "Ty is really stess out about this too. He really likes her"

Sophie smiled "Good. At least Lucy is fighting for a guy that is worthed"

"Yeah, can we go have lunch now?"

She laughed "Yes"

They left the broom closet and Sophie waited in the hallway while James passed the glass doors to grabbed his stuff. He stopped midway.

"By the way Soph" He said and she turned her head to look at him "I'm glad were doing this thing exclusive too" He grinned at her went trough the glass doors.

She smile dreamly at him.

*********************************************************

**Author's note: ****Keep reading and reviewing :D**

**Next will be the Messers family dinner with a special appearence by Uncle Louie !!!**


	18. Uncle Louie

**Summary: Lucy is in love.**

**I had this idea about Lucy being in love with Tony Sassone's son and I decided to try it out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. Except my OCs**

**Author's note: English is not my mother language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

*********************************************************************************

Ty hadn't been to his old neighborhood in years. He saw the bar where his father was and entered the place.

Tony Sassone was sitting in a table on the corner with five big men talking, when they saw him two of them got up.

"That's ok guys" Tony said "That's my boy over here" He smiled at Ty "What can I do for you son? Or have you decided to join us, we could use a guy like you..."

"Stay away from my mother" Ty said "If I hear that you were in the same block as her, you will answer to me"

"Are you treating me?"

"You bet I am"

"You don't have too. We could work something out. You become our man on the inside and I..."

"I'm not here to negotiate anything. I came here to give you a message, now that I have I'll leave"

Ty turned towards the door.

"Than you can give your fellow cop friends my message" Tony said.

Ty turned to face him.

"We're coming back and this time we'll be taking you guys down first"

Ty just looked at him "We'll see about that" Ty said and left the bar.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

At the Messers House Lucy helped her mother set the dishes.

"Is Ty coming?" Lindsay asked.

"He has something to take care of, but he should be here soon"

Lindsay smiled at her daughter "If he's willing to go trough an inteir dinner with your father, thigns must be good between you two"

Lucy smiled "They are"

Sophie came out of the kitchen with glasses on her hands "What are you guys talking about?"

"Lucy and Ty" Lindsay said.

"Oh" Sophie said "The golden couple" She grinned at her sister.

"How about you honey?" Lindsay asked Sophie "Any special guy in your life?"

Sophie saw her dad open the door for the Flacks, James walked trough the door following his parents.

"No, I'm taking a break from guys"

Lindsay looked at at the door and saw James watching them.

"Right" She eyed her daughter.

The doorbell rang again and Lucy went to answer it "I'll get it !"

She opened the door.

"Uncle Louie !!!" She said with a big smile on her face.

"Hey there kiddo"

She open the door wider so that his wheelchair could pass trough the door.

She leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

"How are you doing?" Louie asked

"I'm great. I actually wanted to talk to you" She said sitting on the couch "He rolled his wheelchair closer to her.

"What is it Luce"

"Well, I don't know if you know this, but I've been dating Ty Sassone and Dad isn't too happy about it. I wanted you to know that the last thing I want is for you to feel uncomfortable or feel like I'm nor respecting what happened to u. I do. But Ty is different, when you meet him you'll see..."

"I know Luce" He said putting a hand on top of hers "And I do know him, at least I know his mother. I know what she went trough with Tony and how hard she worked to raised him right, and it looks like she did. But most of all I want you to be happy Luce. Being on this chair, I learned that life is made of choices and grabbing opportunities when we see them. If this the right guy for you, then I'm happy for you"

She hugged him "Thank you Uncle Louie. This means soo much to me"

Lindsay walked in the living room "Hey, Louie" she kiss him on the cheek"Where's Pam?"

Pam was Louie's girlfriend. She was a nurse and they met when he was in the hospital. She was a single mother and even tough they had never officially married they had been together for years. Louie had adopted her son, who was know in college.

"She had a night shift"

"Oh, I wanted to her to taste my cherry pie, she was the one that gave me the recipe, I'll save her a slice" Lindsay said "But, come on in, everybody is in the dining room"

The door bell rang "You guys go in, I'll get the door" Lucy informed them.

Lucy opened the door. It was Ty.

"Hi" She said smiling and leaning in to kiss him. She meanted to be a light welcoming kiss, but he wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss.

"Well is good to see you too" She said when they broke the kiss.

"I missed you today"

She smiled at him "I missed you too. Ready to face the firing squad?" She asked him taking his hand.

"Absolutely"

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

The dinner was going great, since the dinner was about Sophie it took away some of the pressure of Ty being there.

"What are you playing on the next concert?" Elizabeth Flack, James mother asked Sophie.

"We're playing different pieces from French composers from the romantic period"

"It sounds nice" Elizabeth said.

"I like the Italians Romantics much better" James said distractedly.

All heads turned to looks at him. He realized his mistake to and looked up.

"What? I can't like classic music?"

"You never did before" His father said.

"Well, I do know" He said turning to his plate and avoiding Ty amused gaze.

Sophie cleared her throat "Well, I just wanted to say how glad I am that you are all here"

"Off course we would be" Danny said "My little girl is a star! We should totally be celebrating. Speaking of wich, let's make a toast"

he grabbed his glass "To our talented Sophie"

They all toasted "To Sophie"

Sophie smiled and looked at James who kinked at her. She smiled at him and turned back to listen to what her mother was saying.

James met Ty's eyes, who was eyeing him with a grin and his eyebrows raised.

"What?"

"Nothing, just that your sudden knowledge of classic music is becoming much more clear"

"Shut up" James said and Ty laughed softly.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

After the dinner Ty drove Lucy to his place. He was silent the entire drive.

"Are you all right?" Lucy asked "Was tonight really that bad?"

Ty turned to her "No, of course not. It was not bad. Your father didn't even say anything bad to me, he didn't say anything at all to me, but maybe it means he's warming up to me" Ty sad with a grin.

Lucy chuckled "I wouldn't go that far, but he's trying. So, if it's not the dinner than what is it? I can tell there is something on your mind'

"There's nothing going on Luce" He put a hand on top of hers "Really" He grinned at her "Hey, did you noticed anything between James and your sister?"

"No, what do you mean?"

"Just that I caught a vibe between them?"

"Vibe? What vibe?"

"You know a _vibe_" Ty said raising his eyebrows.

"No" Lucy said "They are not...I mean, they can't be.I suspected she was with a new guy, but it can't be him" She turned to him "Do you think thats why he offered to drive her home?"

Ty nodded.

"This is huge. I'm gonna have to make her tell me. And you are going to make him tell you two."

"I will, but that's tomorrow tonight we'll just worry about our own Love life" He leaned in to kiss her when they stopped by a red light.

*********************************************************

**Author's note: ****Keep reading and reviewing :D**


	19. Man Down

**Summary: Lucy is in love.**

**I had this idea about Lucy being in love with Tony Sassone's son and I decided to try it out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. Except my OCs**

**Author's note: English is not my mother language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

*********************************************************************************

In the morning, Lucy went back to her place to change before work. When she arrived she went strait to her sister's room.

Sophie was sleeping. She sat on the bed, next to her sister and shook her.

"Wake up"

Sophie stirred. "Go away" She mumbled

"Wake up Sophie. You have reharsals in 40 minutes"

Sophie opened her eyes and looked at the clock "Oh, crap"

She started to get up and walked to the kitchen to get coffee. Lucy followed her.

"So what did you do after left mom and dad's" Lucy asked.

"I came home"

"What about James?"

Sophie turned to look at her sister "He went to his place"

"He didn't stay here?"

"Why would he stay here?"

"You tell me"

Sophie narrowes her eyes at her sister "What are you trying to do?"

"I'm trying to know what is going on between you two"

Sophie looked down at her mug "What makes you think anything is going on?"

"Ty seems to think it is and now that I think about it you two having been spending a lot of time together"

Sophie sighed "We're just doing that, spending time together, enjoying each other's company"

"And having sex?" Lucy asked.

"That's not all we do" Sophie smiled "But we do that too"

"Oh My God, this is huge, I can't belive you two are together" She turned to Sophie "Are you in love with him?"

"We're both still recovering from previous heartbreaks, but I like him. A lot. And in a total diferent way that I did before"

Lucy softned "Does he feel the same way?"

"I don't know. I think so. I hope so"

Lucy grinned "Dad's in gonna flip when he finds out."

"You don't have to sound so exited about that"

Lucy laughed "Are you kidding me? Maybe he'll ease on me a little."

They looked at each other.

"Nah" they said atthe same time and laughed.

###########################

Ty and James arrived together at the crime scene, an alley in Queens. Danny was there processing.

They approached him.

Danny looked up and saw Ty.

"Morning" He mumbled. "It's a trough and trough" He continued "We haven't founf the bullet yet. The guy over there" He pinted at an old man with a dog "found the body. The grafitti on that wall seems new, I'll go check to see if it matches the paint in the body"

Danny walked away and Ty turned James "Do you think that if he knew I wasn't the only one sleeping with on of his daughters he would be less cranky?"

James turned to him "Why don't you go see id the dog has seen anything"

Ty laughed and walked backwards to where the old men and the dog were.

That left James in the center of the alley by himself.

Suddenly a motorcycle with two amn in it entered the alley the man in the back had a gun an as tehy circled the alley he shot up ay no especific target.

Everyone in the scene ducked down. Ty tried to protect the old man.

Before anyone could react they were gone.

Ty got up "Is everyone all right?"

"James !" he saw Danny runnig towards his friend and he did the same.

Jamed was concious but he was shot in the shoulder.

"Call for an abulance" He yelled at the old man "Fast !"

"It's okay James" Danny said "juat stay with us"

"It hurts like hell" James said struggling to sat awake. He was nearly faiting.

"Come on man" Ty said putting pressure on his shoulder "Hang on a litlle longer, stay with us"

###########################

Lucy heard the news and ran to the hospital, she arrives there to find her inteire family there. Don and Danny stood, pacing from side to side while Lindsay was sitting on a sofa conforting Elizabeth who was crying.

She saw Sophie in a chair. She was starring at the door her eyes were red but she wasn'rt crying yet.

Ty was leaning againt a wall with some blood on his shirt.

Mac stood there too.

"How is he?" She asked him.

"Still in surgery, he should be out any minute now"

At that the doctor came out of the door.

"Are you James Flack's family?"

"We're his parents" Don said taking his wife's hands.

"He's out of surgery and he seems to be out of danger. He's lost a lot of blood. The bullet didn't reach any major ligaments but we still have to wait ans see how his arm will be affected, but he's a strong young man. He's going to be fine."

Elizabeth and Don hugged eachother "Thank God." Elizabeth said crying.

"Can we see him?" Flack asked.

"They are taking him to a room, as soon as he gets there wil let you know."

Minutes later a nurse passed trough the door.

"Mr. and Mrs. Flack? You can go see your son now" They got up from the couch "He's also asked for a Sophie" The nurse said.

All eyes turned to Sophie.

"He's asked for Sophie?" Flack asked.

The nurse smiled "Accuatly he called on of our nurses that and asked if she wanted to lay on the bed with him. She has blond hair too and he's still a little out from the drugs. Are you his girlfriend?"

Sophie could feel all the eyes on her "Yes. Can I see him too?"

"Yes. Follow me" The nurse led them to James Room.

Lucy saw them walk away and saw her father doing the same with a puzzled look on his face.

She also saw Ty, still leaning agains the wall. She walked over to him and took his hand.

"Are you all right?"

He looked up at her "Yeah, I'm just...If he had died..."

"He's going to be okay, Ty"

"He ordered the shooting" Ty said starting to walk to the hospital door.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked following him.

He turned to her "Lucy, if there's any new info about James, you call me okay?"

"Wait" She yelled "Where are you going?"

Ty didn't respond and he didn't look back he just walk our of the door. He was a man on a mission.

*********************************************************

**Author's note: ****Keep reading and reviewing :D**

**Okay, so someone did got hurt, but I promisse he relly is going to be fine.**


	20. Grownups

**Summary: Lucy is in love.**

**I had this idea about Lucy being in love with Tony Sassone's son and I decided to try it out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. Except my OCs**

**Author's note: English is not my mother language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

*********************************************************************************

Sophie followed the Flacks inside James room.

Once they were inside his mother ran to her son's side "Oh, honey are you all right? Can you rear me?"

"Mom?" James spoke weackly.

"Yeah, is me honey and your Dad is here too. And Sophie" Elizabeth turned to give Sophie a smile.

Sophie was still standing at the end of the bed.

James gave him mom a lazy smile "Sophie? Beautiful and hot Sophie..."

Don chukled "All right big guy, why don't you rest a little bit now"

"Okay" James said closing his eyes "I'll dream of you Sophie"

He was almost instantly sleeping.

Don, Elizabeth and Sophie went to the hallway and closed the door.

"Are you two really dating?" Elizabeth asked Sophie.

She was embarrassed. She did not want to have to do this without him.

"Yeah we are"

"And you managed to do it without anyone knowing?"

Sophie nodded.

"Yeah"

Don ran his hand on his hair "Your dad is gonna kick his ass once his out of the hospital. And I'm gonna have to help him..."

"Is not like that" Sophie said "We like each other...A lot"

Elizabeth smiled and hugged Sophie "I could not wish for a more wonderful girlfriend for him"

She released Sophie.

Sophie wanted to cry, she had been so scared all day but she hadn't been able to drop any tears and now that he was okay she still couldn't.

"If you guys wanna go home and eat something I'll stay here with him"

The Flacks looked at each other.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea" Elizabeth said.

She hugged Sophie and kissed her cheek "Take care of our boy okay?"

Sophie nodded and the couple walked away.

She walked back inside the hospital room. She walked closer to the bed and grabbed a chair sitting next to him. Taking his hand she kissed it gently.

"Thank God you're okay"

And for the first time that day she allowed herself to cry.

###########################

Lucy tried calling Ty on her cell phone again but he was still not answering. She let out a frustated sound and threw her cell phone on her desk.

"I told you he was no good" She heard behind her.

She turned around to find her father on the door.

"What?"

"The bullets we recovered on the alley were from a gun that was stolen, the shop owner who reported the robbery told the cops the man who did it had, guess what? A Tanglewood tattoo"

"So what? What does that prove?"

"Also, there's been a wave of shop robberies on the old neighborhood. Word around the street is they are gathering money. And the icing on the cake: Tony Sassone has been out of jail for six month now"

Lucy felt the air being taken away from her "That's why he said 'he oddered' " She whispered.

"So Ty knew he was back?"

"I don't know dad, what I now is that he's going after him and I have to stop him"

She was leaving the office when he put himself in front of her "No, you're not"

"You don't care about him do you? You want him to go after him."

"What I think is that if Ty is his son, he's not that innocent"

"You're unbelievable! You don't know him and you don't try to. And I tought that of all people you were the only one that could understand what he had been trough. Growing up around the bad guys, being destined to be like them but then turning your life around and becoming one of the good guys" She sighed blinking away the tears "He is one the good ones dad and I just wish that you could see that"

"If seeing that means putting you in harms way than I don't want..."

"Stop! Just stop!" Lucy said."I can't do this anymore. Today I almost lost one of my best friends and I might loose the...the love of my life too. So, I'm sorry but I'm too tired to do this again" She grabbed her purse and headed for the door "Don't worry. I won't go after him. Not because of you but because I know he doesn't want me to. He is not answering his phone and I have no idea were he is." She sighed "He's a hard headed guy who thinks that handling things on his own is what man do" She looked at him "Kinda like someone else I know"

With that she turned to leave.

Danny looked at his daughter walking inside the elevator. Why could nobody understand that all he wanted was his daughters to be safe?

And when had had his daughters, his little girls become grown-ups?

*********************************************************

**Author's note: ****Keep reading and reviewing :D**

**I know a lot of you are frustrated with Danny, but he's close to coming around and realizing who Ty really is. **

**And I think you'll like how that's going to happen...  
**


	21. With a little help

**Summary: Lucy is in love.**

**I had this idea about Lucy being in love with Tony Sassone's son and I decided to try it out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. Except my OCs**

**Author's note: English is not my mother language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

**I'm re-posting the story's first chapter now, so you guys now where it fits in the story.  
**

*********************************************************************************

Lindsay watched as her husband washed the dishes. He was soaping the plates with an unnecessary force. She knew he was brooding, he hated fighting with Lucy and this time it was much more serious than just a curfew.

"You should go talk to her" She said softly.

He glanced at her and turned back to the dishes.

"God. You are the two most hard headed people I know. Thank God we had Sophie, otherwise I would go crazy with you two"

"Sophie might not be hard headed but she has her head on the clouds."

"That's true. She _is_ the artist in the family" Lindsay smiled. "Speaking of that, she is playing with the orchestra on Saturday. Did you remember to…?"

"Yes. Grandma and Uncle Louie already have their tickets"

She smiled at him "It's a good balance, to have two kids totally different from each other. It's been an interesting 25 years"

"Yeah" He said soaping a glass now.

"Dan, she's 25. She is a strong girl. Woman, actually. She can make her own choices. When she chose to work at the lab, we were worried but we trusted her and look how good she is doing"

"This is not the same. That boy is trouble. His dad is trouble"

"Flack hired him. He sees something in him. And according to Lucy he was first of his class in the academy. Besides Tony Sassone has never been a father to him, he wasn't even married to his mom"

"Yeah, of course she's gonna say that."

"Dan" She hugged him from behind "Speaking as a daughter now, I think you should go talk to her. Because between her dad and the guy she's falling in love with, I'm not sure what she'll choose."

He sighed. He turned and hugged her.

"All right I'll talk to her"

She lifted her head to kiss him.

"You know what she said to me when we were fighting?" He asked his wife "She said that of all people she thought I would understand"

"Understand what?"

"What it was like, to come from the wrong side of the tracks and make things right. About growing up with the bad guys but growing up to be a good one."

"Wow. We have a very wise daughter"

"Yeah we do" He pulled away from her and started to put his coat.

"So what do you think: Strawberry or chocolate ice cream?" He said grabbing his wallet and his car keys.

Lindsay thought for a while "Chocolate is for break-ups. Strawberry is for daddy and little girls. So definitely strawberry"

"Bye. Love you" He kissed for one final time and left the apartment.

Lindsay finished the remaining dishes and wondered if her daughter and her husband knew how a like they were.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Danny was driving to Lucy's and Sophie's place. He kept thinking about what she had said to him. And about Lindsay's advice. He was loosing her, and he now realised that this wasn't just about Ty. It was about him realizing that his daughters were grown-ups and that they were living their own life.

He turned his car, changing directions. If it was true that Ty was so much like him. He knew extacltçy what to do.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Ty was walking the streets of his old neighbourhood, he turned a corner when he heard somebody called out to him.

"Ty" He turned and came face to face with Danny Messer

"What are you doing here?" Ty asked.

"Preventing you from doing huge mistake" Danny said.

"You should go back Danny. I have to do this by myself"

Danny put himself in front of him "Don't be a martyr Ty. He's not worth it"

Ty looked down at the floor "He left us with nothing Danny. Then he comes back, threatens my mother and hurts my best friend" He shook his head "Is more personal now then ever."

"I understand that Ty, believe me, I do" Danny said "But if you go in there, you'll loose everything. You'll loose you career, your job. Your mother we'll be devastated" Ty just kept looking at the floor "And you'll loose Lucy too"

Ty looked up "I thought that's what you wanted"

Danny chuckled "Yeah. Well, I realize now that I don't want to loose Lucy, and you are a part of her life"

Ty nodded "I love her. But this is between me and my old man"

"I know. But you can take him down the right way. We can help you"

Ty looked away for a moment.

"All right" He said finally "Let's go then"

They both entered Danny's car and headed for the station house.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

"All right" Don Flack said addressing the rest of the squad "Ty will go in and he'll be wired. After we get the confirmation that they were responsible for the shooting, we go in" He walked trough his men "We are only shooting if they shoot first. We don't know how many civilians we'll be at the bar and we don't want any Innocent people getting hurt"

He walked to where Ty was being weired.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" He asked Ty.

Ty looked up "Yeah. I have to"

Flack nodded "All right. If you fell like something is wrong, you get out. I don't want any more of my men getting hurt on this."

Ty nodded "I'm sorry about James. I..."

Flack put a hand on his shoulder "It wasn't your fault Ty. I know you would never get him hurt. You are like a brother to him"

"He's like a brother to me too"

Flack nodded "Ready to go?"

Ty took a deep breath "I'm ready"

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

James woke up felling his arms hurting. He opened his eyes and took a while to adjust to where he was.

He turned his head to see a familiar blond head sleeping.

Sophie was still sitting on the chair next to his bed and her head was rested on the bed.

He lifted his good arm to brush away the hair that was falling on her face.

"Hey you are awake" She said straitening up on the chair.

"What happened?"

"You were shot"

He chuckled "I kinda noticed that Soph. I mean how did it happened?"

She hesitated for a moment "They don't know yet"

He narrowed his eyed at her "Yes they do"

She sighed "It was the Tanglewoods"

"Is Ty all right?" He tried to sit but winced in pain.

She got up to help him. "That's why I didn't want to tell you. Ty is fine. Since I'm not a member of the NYPD I really don't know much more about it. Lucy will call if she can. Now, you need to rest and get better if you really want to help."

"I didn't now you were so bossy. I like it" He grinned at her "How did you get to stay here with me?" He asked "Not that I don't like to wake up and see you but what did you tell them?"

She sat next to him on the bed and grinned "You don't remember?"

He shook his head.

"You were the one that outed us. You asked a nurse - who you thought it was me by the way - to sleep on this bed with you and then you called me hot in front of your parents"

He looked surprised for a moment and then he grinned at her "Well, you are pretty hot"

She snorted and then got very serious "We thought we had lost you. I thought I had lost you"

He took her hand "You didn't right? I'm here"

She felt the tears falling on her cheeks "I know. But I..."

"Come here" He said and with his good arm he embraced her in a tight hug.

She sobbed and he could feel her tears on his neck.

"Is okay Soph, I'm not going anywhere" He whispered in her ear.

They pulled away and looked in each others eyes.

He caressed her cheek. And pulled her face gently towards him to kiss her.

It was a passionate yet light kiss.

They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

When they broke the kiss and turned their heads they saw their mothers standing in the door.

"Hey mom" James said with no embarrassment at all "Lindsay"

The two women shared an amused look.

Elizabeth came towards the bed and placed a kiss on her son's forehead.

"Don't you EVER to that to me again, you hear?" Tears began to fall from her eyes.

"I promise I won't" he hugged her with his good arm too.

Lindsay smiled at him "We're all really glad you are all right James"

He smiled at her and then at Sophie "Thanks"

Elizabeth straitened "Since I know how much like your dad you are. We bought you a little surprise"

She turned to Lindsay who reached behind her to show a small pizza box.

"Pizza" James said a lot like he did when he was a little boy.

The three women laughed "Now, we just have to be discreet and not let the nurses see it"

Elizabeth and Lindsay sat at the couch on the bedroom while Sophie was still sitting next James on his bed.

"So are you going to tell us how this started" Lindsay said motioning to the two of them.

Sophie and James looked at each other and said at the same time.

"You don't wanna know"

*********************************************************

**Author's note: ****Keep reading and reviewing :D**

**Thanks for the always wonderful reviews:**

**afrozenheart412**

**collegegirl52**

**brokenandlonelyangyl**

**Jupitor's-Cowgirl**

**aussietasha**

**xocsinylvrMesserMonroe**


	22. Take Down I

**Summary: Lucy is in love.**

**I had this idea about Lucy being in love with Tony Sassone's son and I decided to try it out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. Except my OCs**

**Author's note: English is not my mother language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

**I'm sorry for the short chapter. I'm moving houses and didn't have time to write this week. I promise next one will be longer.  
**

*********************************************************************************

When she heard what Ty was about to do Lucy ran to the building's parking lot.

When she spotted him he was about to enter one of the SUVs, she also saw her dad and Flack entering a van parked near them.

"Ty" she called out and ran to where he was.

He turned around and before she could say anything he kissed her. A hard kiss that translated all his frustrations.

He pulled away and looked at her "I love you. But I have to this"

She was still recovering from the kiss "I love you too" She whispered.

He looked at her one final time and entered the SUV and drove away.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Danny and Flack were sitting inside the van waiting for Ty to go inside the bar.

Don gave his men final instructions trough the radio before turning to his friend.

"So" he said "It looks we could become family" He grinned.

Danny just shrugged "Can we please deal with one daughter's boyfriend at a time."

Flack laughed "C'mom man, you daughters have chosen some nice guys as boyfriends"

"No offense Flack, but you're a little biased to give an opinion on the subject"

"Hell I am" Don said not really offended "I know I raised a good guy"

Danny sighed "Look, Don, I know you did all right? You know I like James. I know he is a good guy. I'm trying to change and accept the guys in their life. But I'm still on the process all right?"

"All right" Flack nodded with a grin on his face "But just so you know, the rule says that it's the bride's family that pays for the wedding reception"

"Ha ha ha" Danny said "Very funny"

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Ty parked the SUV and walked to the bar.

He steeped inside and immediately saw his father and his men.

Tony looked up at him "Hello son"

"Hi"

Tony motioned for his men who got up and started to search him for guns.

After they searched him, Tony motioned for his men to leave them alone.

Still sitting down he motioned for Ty to do the same.

"What can I get you son?" Tony said "A beer?"

"Whatever" Ty said sitting.

"So" Tony said "What can do you for you son?"

"Let's not do this again" Ty said "You know why I'm here"

Tony grinned at him "No I don't"

'Yes, you do"

Tony leaned in and looked at him "Why don't you just have your beer and will talk about it"

Ty didn't drink the beer. He kept looking at the man that was his father and trying to think about what his next move would be to take him down.

*********************************************************

**Author's note: ****Keep reading and reviewing :D**


	23. Take Down II

**Summary: Lucy is in love.**

**I had this idea about Lucy being in love with Tony Sassone's son and I decided to try it out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. Except my OCs**

**Author's note: English is not my mother language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

**Sorry it took so long for me to update this. I was suffering from writer's block :/  
**

*********************************************************************************

Ty was sitting across the table from his father, trying to make his next move.

"You threatened me, you threatened my team and then the next day we get shot at. Don't you think that's a little too much of a coincidence?"

Tony Sassone smirked at him "Stranger things have happened"

Ty nodded "So what's the point huh? Isn't this what was all about? Letting us know you were back? So why not come forward?"

Tony leaned in "You think we're stupid?"

Ty was getting impatient "Did you know the guy who got shot is my partner? He's my best friend. His father is chief of homicides. You think we are going to let this go?"

Tony smirked at him "Think I care about that?"

"So what were you trying to prove huh? That you smarter than we are?"

"What happened yesterday that was just a tease"

Ty strained in his chair as he realized Tony was beginning to crack.

"Is that so?"

"Yes" Tony said "We wanted to show what we could do if you didn't cooperate"

"So you decided to show us your power?" Ty asked.

"That's right" Tony smiled "You see a a lot of our men are going out of jail now. They served they're time and now they are back"

Tony drank a sip of his beer.

"Getting men to do it was easy. They all hate cops and were all happy to do the job. Ans the order was not to kill. At least not yet" Tony smirked at him "So nobody would go down for shooting a cop"

Ty just listened.

"They will do whatever I'll tell them to do. They hate cops as much as I do. I ordered the shooting and there were guys lining up to do the job"

Tony has said the words they wanted to hear and seconds after cops were entering the pub.

It took Tony and his men a split second before they realized what was going on but when they did one of their men shot at the cops.

They retaliated and Ty dunked down to escape the bullets that were flying in the room.

He was unarmed so he crawled to a storage room behind the bar.

He was getting up trying to find a way to help his team when he felt a blow on the back of his head.

He fell on the floor and turned to find Tony standing pointing a gun at him.

"So this was a set up? Didn't you mother teach you to respect people older than you?"

"My mother taught me to respect people that deserve respect"

Tony kicked his stomach.

"You made a huge mistake Ty. You could have been big, you could have been my successor. But you chose the wrong side"

Ty was still in pain from the kick when Ty gave him another one.

Ty groaned in pain "I would never choose the same side as you" He stated to get up but Tony smacked his face with the back of his gun making Ty fall in the floor again.

He aimed his gun at him again.

"You should have chosen our side Ty because now you are one of them. And to me that makes you fair game"

He pointed his gun to Ty who was on the floor in pain. Ty was looking up at him.

Tony had his hand on the trigger.

Ty heard a gun shot.

Tony was on the floor screaming in pain and Ty saw the shot on his leg.

He turned his head to see Danny standing at the exit door in the storage room with his gun raised.

He saw Tony's gun on the floor and quickly pick it up.

Danny walked towards him "Are you all right?" He asked helping Ty get up.

"Yeah" Ty said wincing in pain.

"We better get you check out" Danny said calling the ambulance trough his cell phone.

Danny walked to where Tony was.

"Messer" Tony said his face clearly in pain "Should have known you were in this too. Another traitor"

Danny took his handcuffs and out them in Tony. "It's always my pleasure to put you in jail Tony"

The paramedics entered the room.

"Take him out if here" Danny told them pointing to Tony.

Once they were taking him out of the room Tony shouted at Ty and Danny.

"This is not over. We'll come back. We always come back"

Ty and Danny watched as they put him inside the ambulance.

"Thank you for saving my ass in there" Ty said.

"That's what we do. We cover for each other. Always" Danny reach out his hand for Ty.

Ty took it and they shook hands.

"C'mom" Danny said helping him walk to the other ambulance "Let's get you to the hospital"

*********************************************************

**Author's note: ****Keep reading and reviewing :D**


	24. Three words

**Summary: Lucy is in love.**

**I had this idea about Lucy being in love with Tony Sassone's son and I decided to try it out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. Except my OCs**

**Author's note: English is not my mother language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

*********************************************************************************

Lucy arrived at the hospital and went strait to the receptionist.

"Detective Ty Sassone, please?"

The older woman looked in her computer "He's in room 303"

"Thanks"

Lucy almost ran to where he was.

She opnened the door to see him sitting on the edge of the bed with a doctor stitching his face.

"Oh my God, Ty" She said walking closer to him.

"Hi" He said giving her a welcome smile "I'm fine"

"Oh yeah, I can tell by your face how fine you are" She leaned in and kissed his not bruised cheek.

"Doc" He asid to the young doctor "Tell her I'm fine"

The doctor turned to Lucy "Aside from a broken rib, he's fine"

Lucy gasped and turned to him "Broken rib ???"

"See" Ty said to the doctor "You were not suppose to tell her that part"

The doctor chuckled "Sorry" He finished the stiches "All right, I'll tell a nurse to come see you in a few hours to change your bandages. We're keeping you overnight for observations but you probably be home tomorow"

"Thanks Doc"

The doctor nodded and left them alone in the room.

Ty turned to her "I really am fine Luce"

"I work for the NYPD remeber. I heard what happened in there. It's okay if you're not fine Ty"

She sat next to him on the bed. He looked down.

"Look, do I like the fact that my father almost killed me? No. But then again, it's not really a surprise is it?"

She reach out and took his hand "Doesn't mean you can't talk about it. Or feel bad or sad. You have a lot of people who care about you Ty"

He looked at her "I know. Thank you Luce" He kissed her hand. "I'll be fine. He's not my family, never was. My family is my mom, Claude, James, the guys in the force. He's going to jail where he won't be able to hurt anyone anymore. That's what gives me confort"

She smiled at him "And that will happen because of you"

"I don't know about that. If your father hadn't walked in that room..."

"Don't think about that Ty. I don't want to think about that. You're here and with me and that's what matters"

"What I said earlier" He said "About loving you...I do. A lot"

She leaned in kissing him "I love you too Ty"

"Will you keep me company here tonight?" He asked rubbing her arms.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhre else tonight"

She said kissing him again.

*********************************************************

**Author's note: ****Keep reading and reviewing :D**


	25. Bravo !

**Summary: Lucy is in love.**

**I had this idea about Lucy being in love with Tony Sassone's son and I decided to try it out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. Except my OCs**

**Author's note: English is not my mother language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

*********************************************************************************

Everybody had showed up at the concert to see Sophie play. She was a big success and the orchestra had received an standing ovation.

She was happy that she got to share that moment with her family but still, she wished that James was there too in the audience, but he was still in the hospital.

After she was gathering her things when her friend Melanie, stopped beside her "Hey, some of us are going to a pub to celebrate, wanna join us?"

"Sorry, I'm having dinner with the family. Then I'll go the hospital to see James. I'll take a rain check"

"All right" Melanie said smiling "We'll forgive you only because you'll go see your detective"

Sophie smiled back.

"Congratulations tonight Soph"

"You too"

She left the theater looking fro her family, but who she saw at the bottom of the stairs looking at her with a smile on his face was James.

He was wearing a dark suit and his arm was still in a sling but was holding a bouquet of roses.

She walked down the steps to go to him "What are you doing here?"

"Came to see you" He handed her the roses "And this are for you"

She took the roses "You saw the concert?"

"Yeah" He smiled at her "You were great"

She felt herself blushing a little "When did you left the hospital?"

"They let me out this morning. I wanted to surprise you, that's why I didn't tell you"

She smiled at him "It was a nice surprise" She leaned in and kissed him "And I loved the flowers"

He grinned at her "I'm glad you like it"

"Where's my family?" She asked looking past him.

"Over there" He pointed to the corner where their family stood pretending not to be watching them.

She laughed "Their are not very smooth are they?"

James chuckled "Not at all"

They were interrupted by someone calling her name.

They turned to find a guy holding a folder. Not just any guy: Brandon. Sophie's ex-boyfriend.

"You forgot these" He held out the folder to her.

"Oh" She took it "Thanks"

Brandon stared at them for a moment "Right" he said finally "Bye" He turned and left.

"So, Brandon is back?" James asked.

"Yeah" She said looking down "He arrived yesterday"

"And Olga?"

"Stayed in Paris. They broke up"

James nodded "Did he say anything to you?"

Sophie didn't look up "He said he was sorry, that he had made a mistake. He said that if he could go back he would do things different"

"And he wants you back?" James asked.

Sophie looked up at him "He said something like that. He wanted to try things again"

James just nodded "I see"

"I told him that it was too late. That I was with someone else. That I..." She trailed off.

"That you what?" He asked coming closer to her.

She sighed "That I was in love with someone else"

She waited for him to say something, but instead he raised his good arm and cupped her face and leaning in to kiss her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

He pulled back "I love you too"

"You do?" She asked breathless.

"I do" He said smiling at her "I love the way you laugh, the way you always tease me back and that your idea fo sexy music is Bach" She blushed a little "And if our families weren't watching I would probably kiss you properly and take you home with me"

She smiled at him "Well we do have to go to dinner with them, but after I might let you take me"

He grinned at her "Yeah? It's a date then"

He leaned in to kiss her again when they interrupted again.

"I know you guys are having a moment there, but we are hungry" Lucy said.

They turned to her "We're going" Sophie said.

James reach out his hand to her and she took it.

And holding hands they went to celebrate with their family.

*********************************************************

**Author's note: ****Keep reading and reviewing :D**


	26. Double Date

**Summary: Lucy is in love.**

**I had this idea about Lucy being in love with Tony Sassone's son and I decided to try it out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. Except my OCs**

*********************************************************************************

James entered the police car holding the coffee.

"There you go" He gave Ty one of the coffees "Did you know we're going on a double date tonight?"

"Yeah" Ty said "Luce told me"

James thought for a moment "Man, we are totally gone aren't we?" he said grinnig to his friend

Ty looked at it him and chuckled "I guess we are"

$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

In the end they decided to go to this Italian restaurant near the girls apartment.

They were waiting for their meals, talking and laughing.

"Seriously guys" Lucy said "I still can't get over you two together" She told the couple in front of her "I mean you guys have known each other for over 20 years and then you guys just become a couple"

Sophie and James looked at each other "I guess we just got lucky"

"Yeah, but how did happen?"

They looked at each other "It just did" Sophie said.

"Those things don't just happen" Lucy said.

"She attacked me when I went to your place to watch the game" James said..

Sophie turned to him "Oh, please. That is so not what happened"

"Well, it is my word against yours" He grinned at her and she couldn't help but to grin back.

"Really? Ty, you know him for a long time. Do your really think that I was the one who attacked him?"

All eyes were on Ty. He took a sip of his beer before answering "No way"

The two women laughed.

James reached for his beer "Traitor" He mumbled before taking a sip.

"Well regardless I think you guys are awesome together" Lucy said raising her glass to them.

They smiled at each other.

"You guys are pretty nice together too. Specially since Dad has stopped being a jerk to you" Sophie said

Lucy and Ty shared a smile "Well, he's trying. He even says 'good mornig' and 'how are you' to Ty when he sees him in the lab"

"The other day we even talked about baseball" Ty said.

"Wow, to dad that's almost saying he likes you" Sophie said.

"Mom told me he said to her that Ty wasn't so bad after all"

"He really said that?" Ty asked Lucy.

"Yeah, mom said he told her after the take down"

Ty looked down at his beer.

His friends could tell there's was something going through his mind.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked touching his arm.

He looked up at her and gave her a smile "Yeah, I'm fine"

Lucy knew he wasn't fine, that there were a lot of things going trough hie head, so she gave him a kiss on his cheek.

On that moment the waitress arrived with their meal.

$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

After the dinner the guys waited on the sidewalk while the girls were at the bathroom.

"Hey, man" Ty said turning to his friend "If I show you something, you promise not so say anything. And by that I mean don't say anything to Sophie"

James frowned "Sure, what is it?"

Ty reached inside is coat and from the pocket he took out a velvet box.

James eyes widened "Is that what I think it is?"

Ty grinned and opened the box to reveal a diamond ring inside.

"Dude, you're proposing?"

Ty closed the box and putted back on his pocket.

"Yeah, it feels right. I love her and I want to be with her. I know is kind of fast. Think she'll say yes?"

James grinned "I think she will. That's good man. I'm happy for you" He gave his friend a hug.

"You're doing it tonight?"

"No" Ty said "Her birthday is coming up. I thought maybe I could take her to a fancy dinner maybe take a walk to the park and pop the question"

"Sounds like a good plan" James look pass his shoulder "Oh, here they come"

The two young women walked outside the restaurant.

"Hey, what were you talking about?" Lucy asked.

"Hockey" They both said at the same time.

"Is that all you think about?" Sophie asked James.

"Only when I'm not thinking about you" He said putting his arms around her shoulder.

She chuckled "Yeah, right"

"So see you guys tomorrow at work" James said as he and Sophie said their goodbyes and walked back to Sophie's place holding hands.

Lucy turned to Ty "Are you okay? I know that those things I said about dad made you upset"

He took her hand "They didn't Luce. I just that...I don't know, I'm gald your dad is coming around. The last thing I would want is to come between you and your dad. I know how much family means to you. And also..."

"Also what?" She said coming closer and wraping her arms around his waist.

"He used to see me like I was my father. Like everybody else did. To know that he now sees me as me. And that other people at the percint are seing that too...It means a lot"

She smiled at him "I always knew that was not you"

He looked down at her "I know"

He leaned in and kissed her.

They pulled away "I love you" He said touching her cheek.

She smiled sweetly at him "I love you too Ty"

They kissed again, deeper this time. Holding each other in the cold New York City night.

*********************************************************

**Author's note: ****Keep reading and reviewing :D**


	27. Kidnaped

**Summary: Lucy is in love.**

**I had this idea about Lucy being in love with Tony Sassone's son and I decided to try it out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. Except my OCs**

*********************************************************************************

Lucy walked alone after her shift to her apartment.

She turned a corner and suddenly felt like someone was watching her. She turned around and only saw people going back home, like she was.

No creepy guys or strangers looking at her, just normal people that lived in the neighbourhood.

She started to walk back to her place.

She walked outside the elevator to the empty hallway.

When she was openig her door she felt a cold metal on her back.

"Be quiet and come with us" A man with a deep new york accent spoke in her ear.

She strained "Who are you?"

"Doesn't matter who I am. You come with us and no one gets hurt" She looked at her side to see another man leaning against a wall holding a gun under his jacket.

As she was turning to leave with them she heard Sophie's voice.

"Lucy" She was standing in the end of the hall way holding her bag.

The man who was leaning against the wall pointed his gun at her "You're the sister?"

Sophie looked at Lucy and then at the man "Yes"

The two men looked at each other "Take her too" The one holding Lucy said.

The man pointed the gun at Sophie. "Let's go"

They took them to a van that was parked outside the building.

"What's going on Lucy?" Sophie asked once they were trapped inside.

"I don't know Sophie" She looked at her younger sister.

One of the man took off the hat he was wearing and they saw the tattoo.

"Is that. ?" Sophie whispered.

"Yeah" Lucy said with a sigh "That's a Tanglewood tattoo"

############

Ty was sitting at his desk finishing some paperwork when his cell phone rang.

It was a message from a un-identified number.

The message was a picture of Lucy and Sophie tied to a chair in what it looked like a warehouse.

There was a note in front of them that said:

_Wait instructions. Make a stupid move and they die._

He got up from the chair as fast as he could and ran to their building.

When he got there a police car was already there.

He climbed the stairs to their floor.

Once he got there Mac and Flack were on the hallway as they processed the scene.

"Mac" He called out and the older man looked up.

"Ty" Mac said walking to him "How did you know?"

"I didn't" He said showing then his cell phone "I got this about 10 minutes ago"

Mac looked and nodded "Danny got the same thing"

"Their neighbour came home and saw all their things in the hallway and contacted the police."Flack said gesturing to the young woman holding a baby and talking to a police officer.

"We are going to find them Ty" Mac said.

"We know who did this Mac"

"Yes we do. But without evidence there's nothing we can do to make him talk"

"Let me go talk to him Mac" Ty asked.

"I'm telling you what I told Danny, If you go there we can risk his lawyers saying that you shouldn't have been on this case. We are bringing him in. Flack and Stella are going to talk to him"

Flack nodded and left.

"There's gotta be something I can do Mac" Ty said.

"You go back to the lab and you help from there" Mac said.

"That's not enough"

"Ty" He said putting a hand on his shoulder "Lucy is my god daughter, it is personal to me too. But for you, is twice as personal. And as much as I understand what you're feeling, for the sake of the case and for your too I can't let you do much else"

Ty nodded "Fine. I'll go back then"

He turned to leave and Mac called him.

He turned.

"Please don't do anything stupid"

"I won't" He responded and left.

############

Back at the lab he walked inside to find the Messer's sitting at a table in the break room.

They looked up at him.

"I'm sorry" Ty said looking down "I'll find them. I will. I promise that I..."

"Oh Ty" Lindsay said getting up and hugging him "It's not your fault"

He could feel her tears on his shoulder "They'll be fine. I promise we'll find them"

Lindsay nodded and pulled back "That's what I keep telling myself"

Danny got up and pulled her to him "We will babe"

He looked at Ty "Did they send you anything else?"

Ty shook his head "Nothing since the first picture"

At that moment James walked into the waiting area "I think you guys are gonna want to see this" He looked like he had seen a ghost.

They walked inside the AV lab were Mac and Adam were looking at a screen.

"What is it?" Danny asked.

"They have send this to our system. I can't locate the source yet, but I'm working on it" Adam said.

He clicked on a few buttons and suddenly the message appeared on a bigger screen.

_If you do as we say they don't get hurt._

_We want 20 million dollars._

_And we want all charges against Tony Sassone to be dropped._

_Wait further instructions._

Ty stared at the screen.

"Son of a bitch" He muttered and stormed away from the AV Lab.

"James, go after him. Don't let him do anything stupid" Danny said and James ran after his friend.

*********************************************************

**Author's note: ****Keep reading and reviewing :D**


	28. Surveillance

**Summary: Lucy is in love.**

**I had this idea about Lucy being in love with Tony Sassone's son and I decided to try it out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. Except my OCs**

*********************************************************************************

"Hey, man" James called put to Ty "Stop"

He finnally cought up with him, grabbing his arm.

"What?" Ty said turning to face his friend with fury in his eyes "Don't try to stop me James, he's gonna have to answer to me now"

"And what good is that going to do?"

"Do you really think I'm going to let him get away with taking Lucy?" Ty asked.

"You going in there is not going to make him talk. You know that"

"What I know is that he's going to pay for that. It is my girlfriend in there"

"Yeah? Well, it is my girlfriend too" James said.

Ty looked at his friend "I know. And I'm sorry that Sophie got caught in the middle of all this, but you and I both know that he's trying to get to me"

"This isn't about just you and him anymore, and you are not alone in this Ty"

"What do you want me to do? You want me to just do nothing while they are in the hands of those tugs?" Ty said raising his voice.

"What we want is for you not to put this investigation in jeopardy by doing something stupid. You don't think I want to walk into that room and beat the information out of him. I do. Believe me I do. But I also want to see Sophie and Lucy safe. That's what matters to me right now"

Ty sighed "Doing nothing is going to kill me man"

"I know" James said "I'm going to look at surveillance tapes of buildings next to theirs, I could use some help"

Ty nodded "All right"

They both turned and walked back to the AV room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Flack and Stella walked inside the interrogation room where Tony Sassone and his lawyer were waiting for them.

"Can you please tell me what is this about?" The lawyer asked.

Stella sat in front of him while Flack stayed standing up.

"This is about the kidnapping of Lucy and Sophie Messer and your clients connection to it" Stella said.

"How would my client have any involvement in it if he's in jail?"

Tony didn't say anything and only smirked at them.

"The kidnappers sent a note" Stella put the note in front of them.

They read the paper "My client cannot be responsible for what his friends do while he's in here"

"C'mom. We are not that stupid" Stella said "You should really think about whether or not you want to give us any information. Do you really want to add another charge against you Tony?"

Tony still remained silent.

"Wanna know what I think?" Flack said leaning on the table.

"I think you are both in this" He pointed to the lawyer and then to Tony "You are the only one who has access to him counselor and it's not hard to figure out how the orders for the kidnapping got to the man that did it"

"Are you officially charging us detective? Because if you're not, this interrogation is over. My client and I don't have any information to give to you"

The lawyer got up and a guard walked inside the interrogation room to take Tony back to jail.

As he left he smirked to Flack and Stella.

They went back to the room where Mac was watching the interrogation.

"He didn't even opened his mouth Mac" Stella said.

"We already knew this was most likely to happen" He turned to Flack "They videotape the meetings with the lawyers don't they?" Flack nodded "Get all the tapes from their meetings since he went back to jail"

"I'm on it" Flack said leaving the room.

"Let's go back to their building" Mac said to Stella "Maybe there's something we didn't catch before"

Stella nodded "I just hope that they will be safe until we get to them. They are the closest I have to nieces"

Mac smiled "Me too. Let's go, let's go find them"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

James and Ty sat in their office looking at the tapes.

They were each watching tapes from diferent buildings.

James was the one who first saw something "I think I got it Ty"

Ty got up from his chair and went to his side "What is it"

"This van parked in front of their building"

"Can you see anything?"

Ty shook his head "No, this is from the grocery store in front of their building and the angle and the height of the camera doesn't show what is going on behind the van" James pointed to the screen "But we got a lincense plate and maybe Adam can ID the driver"

Ty wrote down the lincense and went to his computer.

"Okay, here it is: the lincense belongs to a Luke Moretti, there's an adress"

James nodded and got up "Let's run it by Mac, maybe he'll let us go see this guy"

Ty nodded "Let's hope he has something to tell us"

*********************************************************

**Author's note: ****Keep reading and reviewing :D**

**Next: Will get to see how Lucy and Sophie are doing.  
**


	29. Clues

**Summary: Lucy is in love.**

**I had this idea about Lucy being in love with Tony Sassone's son and I decided to try it out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. Except my OCs**

_**I'm really glad you guys liked the new twist to the story. And I hope you'll like how it delevopes too.**_

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes adjusting them to the darkness. Their kidnapers had left them tied in the pipes and locked them in what looked like a stoorage room in the wharehouse. She has fallen asleep even tough she has tried not to, but she was very tired.

"Sopihe are you there?" She asked.

"I'm here" She heard her sister respond "You fell asleep"

"I know. Sorry" She turned her head and her eyes adjusted until she could see her sister profile in the by a soft light that came from a crack in the door.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked.

"Scared but fine. You?"

"Pretty much the same"

"Do you have any idea where we are?" Sophie asked.

Lucy shook her head "No. I can't hardly see anything, maybe in the morning we'll be able to tell"

"How long you think, until somebody find us?"

"I don't knoe Soph, but I hope it's soon"

Sophie nodded "Me too"

"We'll be fine Soph" Lucy said to her sister altought she was also speaking to herself "I'm sure of it"

* * *

Ty and James walked inside Luke Moretti business, a small grocery store.

"Mr. Moretti?" Ty asked holding up his badge.

"Yes. Hoe can I help you officers?"

"Maybe you could star by telling us why was you van used in a kidnapping?" James said showing him the survalliance picture.

The man looked at the picture and then at them "Look, I didn't know they were going to do this, why they were using the van. He came in here told I better borrow them the van or else I would regret it. I had to give them the van"

"Who's 'he' Mr. Moretti?" Ty asked.

"My cousin Dante Moretti" The man said "Look officers I just started this bussines, they were traning to scare my coustumers, my employees, even my family. I didn't have a choice"

"You can make it up to us by giving a descripition on your cousin and hus buddied and a description of you van too, any detail or marks that can help us find it"

The man nodded "Sure. I think I have a picture of him somewhere in my computer" The man disapeared through the door to the back of the store.

"Think he's telling the truth?" James asked Ty.

"Probably. At least we now have a name"

James nodded "Let's go find Dante Moretti"

* * *

Linday sat in her office looking at her computer for abandoned warehouses in the city, trying ti find one that matched the oicture they had of her daughters when her husband walked in.

"Linds" She turned around to find him holding a sandwich "Wanna eat something?"

She shook her head "I'm nor hungry"

He came closer and sat next to her "Eat something honey, getting yourself sick is not going to help them" He said touching her hair gently.

Lindsay started to cry silently "I can't do anything without thinking about them Danny. If they are okay, if they are hurt. If something happens to them I'll..." She broke down and he reach out holding her in his arms.

"I know honey. I couldn't even do a background check witgou losing it" He said stroking her back "But we raised two smart and strong young women who will stay put until we find them. And we willl find them. Our girls we'll be here with us in no time"

Lindsay held on to him tighter "After that I'll never let them out of my sight. Forever"

Danny pulled back and smiled sadly at his wife "You and me both"

* * *

**Author's note: ****Keep reading and reviewing :D**


	30. Factory

**Summary: Lucy is in love.**

**I had this idea about Lucy being in love with Tony Sassone's son and I decided to try it out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. Except my OCs**

**

* * *

  
**

James and Ty went back to the staion to report to Mac what they had found out.

In the conference he and the team were waiting for them.

"What did you guys got from the van owner?" Mac asked.

Ty told them about Dante Moretti.

Mac nodded "Good. And did we get anything from the lawyer meetings?"

"We looked trough the tapes" Flack said "On the tape from about ten days ago, we saw the guy slip a paper to Tony Sassone. My guys did a search on his cell and and we found this" He punched a button on the computer and a message appeared on the screen. "It's an address. We did a research and it's an old paper factory downtown. We are setting up the team"

"All right" Mac said nodding "We are waiting outside for a confirmation. Once we know Lucy and Sophie are in there we go in. And Flack" Mac called out before he could leave "Bring that lawyer in. I want him locked up"

Flack nodded and left.

The rest of the team left and only Danny and Lindsay stayed in the room.

"Mac" Lindsay said "Can we go too?" She looked down "I know it's against normal procedure, but we'll stay behind. I just have to be there when they get out"

Mac looked at them "All right, but you are not going in" He said to Danny.

"Thank you Mac" Danny said and they followed their boss to the cars waiting for them.

* * *

The team waited hiding outside the factory for confirmation.

"Adam" Flack said on the radio "Is anyone inside?"

"Yes" Adam said "From body heat we can tell at least six people"

"Thanks" Flack said.

At another side of the building Mac waited with his team. He saw a man walking pass a window.

"Adam. Did you see that? Can you ID him?"

"Just a second boss" He heard Adams voice. Seconds later he spoke again "It's a match Mac. The guy is definitely Dante Moretti"

Mac sighed "All right, you heard him. Flack" He spoke on the radio "Your team is going in South. James is going north and Stella east. We'll take west"

As Mac was getting ready to go Ty appeared on his side "I'm going in with you Mac"

Mac looked at him for a moment "Fine, but you follow my orders" Ty nodded and they started to enter the factory.

* * *

Inside one the men listened to the sounds outside. He look trough the window "Did you hear that?"

He looked outside "It's the cops, man. What are going to do?"

Another man got up and walked to the room where Sophie and Lucy were "Your daddy is here" He told them and grabbed Lucy by the arm forcing her to get up "And you don't make a sound" He called out to another man "Put a tape or something on her mouth so she won't scream" He pointed at Sophie.

The other three man went to the windows to get ready to shoot while the one that was holding Lucy lead her to a big set of stairs that was in the middle of the warehouse.

When they got to the top they were face to face with Mac, Ty and their team who were in the bottom of the stairs.

The man pointed the gun to her temples.

Mac motioned to the team to stop moving.

"One more step and Little Messer dies"

* * *

**Author's note: I know...cliffhanger...I hate them too, but I couldn't resist.  
**

**Keep reading and reviewing :D**


	31. Rescue

**Summary: Lucy is in love.**

**I had this idea about Lucy being in love with Tony Sassone's son and I decided to try it out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. Except my OCs**

**

* * *

  
**

"I said one more step and she dies"

Mac lowered his gun just an inch "Let her go. I don't think you want to add anything else to your charges"

The man chuckeld "Spear me the advice detective. I don't need it"

"Let her go then" Mac said "Do you really think Tony Sassone is worth it. You think he would do the same for you? He would stab you in the back to save himself"

"Shut up" The man yelled forcing the gun in Lucy's skin.

They could listen to the gunshots being exchanged outside.

Ty's eyes met Lucy's and the fear he could see in her eyes almost made his heart stop. He tried to calm her somehow, but he was scared too. He was scared of losing her.

"It's the end of the line" Mac said "Do the right thing and let her go"

* * *

At another part of the huge factory Sophie was locked inside a small room, her mouth taped and her arms and legs tied.

She heard Stella's voice trough the door.

"Let's go check the other floor"

Desperate Sophie tried to scream but no sound came from her mouth. She lifted her toed feet and began banging them in the door as hard as she could.

"Did you hear that?" She heard Stella say.

A few moments later that was a strong knock on the door "Sophie are you in there?"

She responded by banging in the door a few more times.

"Someone open this door, now" Stella commanded.

Sophie heard the sound of someone trying to break down the door.

A few seconds later the door was opened. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the light, but once they did, she was Stella crouching in from of her.

She felt tears rolling down her cheeks.

"It's okay sweetie" Stella said gently removing the tape from her mouth "It's over sweetie, you're okay" She wrapped her arms around Sophie while another cop untied her.

"Lucy?" She asked in a small voice.

Stella gave her a worried look "They're getting her too. She'll be fine. Don't worry. Now let's get you out of here"

* * *

At another side the three men were shooting trough the window at the cops outside. They ahd their backs turned to where James and his team were walking inside the room.

James motioned to his team to stay silent.

"NYPD. Drop your weapons" He suddenly said "Now"

The three man turned. James recognized one of them as being Dante Moretti.

"Guns on the floor. Hands on the wall" James said.

He saw Dante Moretti considering doing something, but he knew that the guy wouldn't try anything with ten cops pointing their guns at him.

The men did as they were told.

Taking his handcuffs James walked to where Dante Moretti was. He handcuffed him "You have no idea how much I've been wanting to do this Moretti" He forced the guy to turn to look at him "You guys messed with the wrong people. You'll be joining your boss in no time" He handed the man to another cop "Get them out of here"

* * *

Back where Ty and Mac where the guy still was holding Lucy at gunpoint. Mac was still trying to make the guy calm down. Giving time until another team could come behind the guy.

Ty however couldn't think strait. He was frozen by the terrified look on Lucy's face.

"If you let her go now" He could hear Mac's voice "You go away only on kidnapping charges, you were following orders. The jury will take under consideration".

The guy was starting to cave.

The gunshots outside had stopped and he knew that this meant the others were either dead or busted.

"This is not how this suppose to have happened" He said "If you had just given us the money none of this would have happened"

He heard a sound on his right and turned to see Flack and his team approaching him.

He panicked and pushed Lucy making her fall down the stairs.

"Lucy" Ty screamed as gunshots began to fly in the room.

"Get her out of the fire" Mac yelled at him.

Ty pulled her so that they were shield under the stairs.

"Lucy, baby, can you hear me?"

"Ty" She said in a soft voice opening her eyes.

"I'm here baby, don't go to sleep. Stay awake, I'm getting you out of here soon"

A few more gunshots were fired until they stopped.

"I need paramedics in here" He heard Mac say "Three injured"

Mac went to where they were "How's she?"

"I think she might have a concussion"

Mac touched Lucy's hair "Lucy. It's Mac. Stay awake. We're getting you out of here"

"And the guy?" Ty asked

"Hurt pretty bad in the arm, but he'll live"

"Who was the third injured?" Lucy asked barely keeping her eyes opened.

"You could hear that?" Mac asked smiling "That's a good sign. That was Stevenson. It was just a scrape on his leg. He'll be fine"

"Good" Lucy said almost dozing off.

* * *

Outside the paramedics where taking care of the injured.

Ty stood watching as Danny and Lindsay wrapped their arms around their daughters.

The four of them hugged each other for a few moments before a paramedic told them it was time to go.

Lindsay entered the ambulance with Lucy while Danny went with Sophie.

Ty watched as the ambulances drove away.

"Wanna share a hide to the hospital?" James asked.

He turned to his friend "I don't think I'm going right now"

"Are you kidding me? She's gonna want to see you"

"Her family is going to be there with her"

"What's your problem man?" James asked grabbing Ty by the shoulder before he could walk away.

"She doesn't need me there James. This whole thing happened because she's with me. She's better off"

He walked away as James watched his friend making the biggest mistake of his life.

* * *

**Author's note: ****Keep reading and reviewing :D**

**Next: Ty gets some closure.**


	32. Closure

**Summary: Lucy is in love.**

**I had this idea about Lucy being in love with Tony Sassone's son and I decided to try it out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. Except my OCs**

**

* * *

**Lucy woke up already in the hospital but she had a massive headache.

"You're awake" She heard her mother's voice "Are you in any pain?"

"Just my head feels like is going to explode"

Lindsay smiled at her "The nurse should be here soon with the medication"

Lucy nodded "And Sophie?"

"She had some bruises from being tied. She's in ER. Your dad is with her"

Lucy nodded "Did Ty came over?"

Lindsay brushed a hair from her forehead "Not yet honey. Maybe he's caught up in the station. Filling paperwork"

"Maybe"

"I'm so glad your okay sweetie" Lindsay said "I was going crazy with you two in there" Lucy looked up to see her mother crying.

"Mom don't cry or I'll start too and it makes my headache worse" Lucy smiled at her mother tears already falling from her cheeks.

Lindsay leane din and kissed her forhead "All that matters is that your safe"

"Is this party for two or can I join?" Danny said walking inside the room holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Dad" Lucy smiled "Off course you can join. Are those for me?"

"Who else would they be for" He leaned in kissing the top of her head.

"Did you leave Sophie alone?" Lindsay asked her husband.

"Please? When have I ever left them alone. She's with James"

"James is here?" Lucy asked "Is Ty with him?"

Danny looked at Lindsay and then at Lucy "No. James came alone. Ty went back to the station"

"I'm sure he'll be here as soon as he can" Lindsay said.

"I'm sure he will" Lucy said closing her eyes for a moment.

* * *

Ty sat alone at Sullivan's drinking a beer. He wanted nothing more then to hold Lucy and never let her go, but it was getting too dangerous for her to be with him.

He could almost feel the engagement ring he had bought for her, burning inside his pocket.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

He turned to see Danny standing behind him "You fight all this time for me to accept you and now you're just gonna walk away?"

"This way is better" Ty said.

"Better for who?"

"Better for Lucy" Ty said "The only reason why they took her is because she's with me and on top of everything they took Sophie too"

"All tight" Danny said sitting on the stool next to his "First of all Tony was trying to get to me as much as he was trying to get to you. Second, you're gonna let him run your life? That's what he wants. He wants you to be afraid of him. Of what he might do. Is that how you want to live your life?"

"No" Ty responded "But if something had happened to them because of me I would never be able to forgive myself. And also..." He trailed off.

"Also what?"

"When that guy had the gun to her head. I froze. I couldn't do anything. If Mac wasn't there..."

"That's why we have rules for this things. We don't act the same when is someone we love. You did all you could to protect her. But if you're not careful you'll lose her"

Ty drank his beer "I love her" He looked at Danny "I do. I want to give her everything. But sometimes, I'm afraid I won't be able to"

Danny smiled "If you weren't afraid of that I might doubt how serious you were about her"

"Thank you Danny" Ty said "Your trust means a lot to me"

Danny nodded and patted his back getting up from the stool "Come with me to the hospital Ty. She wants to see you"

Ty paid his for his beer and got up "I will, but there's something I have to do first"

"What's that?"

"I have to go see Tony"

* * *

Ty waited in the visitation room for Tony.

Moments later his father sat across from him. Their eyes mat trough the glass and they both reached for the phone.

"Look at that. If it isn't my son..."

"It's over Tony" Ty cut him off "You don't have a gang anymore. Your power is gone. You're not running this city anymore. Never"

"Well, never say never"

"Yes. I'll say never because I'll make sure of it"

"Is that a way to threat your father"

"Father?" Ty chuckled "You're not my father. Maybe biologically speaking but you're nothing to me"

"That's too bad" Tony said eyeing him.

"Do not threaten me Tony" Ty said "Stay away from my family and stop threatening us, because now you've really pissed me off and if anything happens you'll answer to me"

"You think I'm scared of you?" Tony asked.

"No. But you should be because I'm being serious" Ty said "And this is goodbye. I'm cutting you off from my life, forgetting you exist" Ty said "Finally after all this years"

And with that he put down the phone and walked away from his father.

* * *

**Author's note: ****Keep reading and reviewing :D**

**Next: Some Sophie and James for you...  
**


	33. Vacation Time

**Summary: Lucy is in love.**

**I had this idea about Lucy being in love with Tony Sassone's son and I decided to try it out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. Except my OCs**

**Just a little something with James and Sophie  
**

**

* * *

  
**

James stayed with Sophie in the ER while the doctors took care of her.

He held her hand the entire time.

"I think we're finished here" The nurse said smiling at her "The doctor should be here soon to release you"

"Thank you" Sophie said smiling.

"Are you okay?" James asked brushing some hair from her forehead

"Yeah" She said smiling at him "Now that I'm out of there I'm great"

He kissed her temple "I'm much better now too" He wrapped his arms around her and she laughed softly.

"For a moment there I wasn't sure I was going to get out from there" She said tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Hey, don't" He said holding her tight "No talking like that. You're here. You're safe"

She buried her face in the crook of his neck. "All I wanted was to see you again"

He kissed the top of her head "I'm here Sophie and you're here too. We're safe"

"I know" She pulled away and nodded "We're okay"

"You know what we need?" He asked "We need a vacation"

"A vacation?"

"Yeah. I have some vacation time that I haven't used and we should get away for a while"

Sophie took his hand and smiled "Where would we go?"

"I'm thinking somewhere warm, with a beach, a hammock and you in a bikini"

Sophie laughed "Sound promising"

He grinned at her "I think so too. So how about Hawaii?"

She leaned in and kissed him "I think Hawaii it's perfect" She pulled away and touched his cheek "I love you James"

He took her hand and kissed her wrists where the bandages were "I love you too"

* * *

**Author's note: ****Keep reading and reviewing :D**


	34. Let me try to make you happy

**Summary: Lucy is in love.**

**I had this idea about Lucy being in love with Tony Sassone's son and I decided to try it out.**

**Ty finally goes to the hospital to see Lucy**

**

* * *

**Some time later Lucy was awake watching the lights outside the window. She sensed that someone was at the door. She turned her head to see Ty standing in the doorway.

"Hey" he said to her.

"Hey" She said and turned to face the window again.

"Are you mad at me?"

She made a annoyed sound "Why would I be mad at you? Just because everybody, including Sid who is retired came to visit me but not you my boyfriend? Why would I be mad about that?"

"All right" Ty smiled a little "I came here to apologize and to grovel"

Lucy still didn't look at him "I had to be somewhere before I came here. I went to see my father"

This time she did look at him "Why?"

"I had to get him out of my life. I pretended for a a long time that he didn't affect my life but he did and I needed to see him so that I could finally break free from being related to him"

He walked closer to her "I have now. Lucy, I love you and I want to be with you. I'm sorry for not coming here earlier. I was a jerk. Your dad had to beat me up do that I could see that"

"Really?" She asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"Maybe not literally"

She looked down at her hands "Are you okay after seeing him?"

"I'm fine, but I should be the one asking if you're okay"

"I'm better" She said "Still some headache tough"

He sat next to her in the bed "I was terrified back there Luce"

"Yeah, me too"

He reach out to her and she fell in his arms. He held her tight "I was never more scared in my life then I was from losing you"

"I love you so much Ty"

"I love you too babe"He kissed her.

He pulled away to look at her "I was gonna wait until your birthday to do this, but all that happened made me see that I don't want to spend another second without you"

He reached inside his pocket and pulled out the jewelry box.

"Ty" Lucy whispered.

"I love you so much Lucy. You make me happy. Let me try to make you happy too" He opened the box to reveal the diamond ring "I know a hospital is not the most romantic place but...Lucy, will you marry me?"

"Yes" Lucy said already crying "You already make me happy you dumb ass"

He laughed and kissed her passionately "I love you"

"I love you too Ty" They hugged each other and never let go.

* * *

**Author's note: ****Keep reading and reviewing :D**

**Just one more to go :(  
**


	35. Happily Ever After

**Summary: Lucy is in love.**

**I had this idea about Lucy being in love with Tony Sassone's son and I decided to try it out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. Except my OC**

**This is the last one guys. I hope you'll like it because I really enjoyed writing it.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Danny walked to the place where his daughter was getting ready for her wedding.

He knocked softly on the door.

"If your not Ty you can come in" He heard Sophie say.

He opened the door and saw his daughter.

She was wearing her wedding dress that had an empire waist. Her hair was twisted in a bun and it was filled with flowers that matched her dress.

"You look beautiful honey" Danny said.

She smiled at him "Actually beautiful doesn't begin to describe you right now"

"Oh, daddy"

"Dad" Sophie said "Don't make her cry now, it will ruin her make up"

"Sorry" Danny said "But I can't help it. Your the only daughter I'm ever walking down the aisle"

Sophie threw her hands in the air "When are you ever letting this go?"

"That you eloped and got married in Hawaii? Never"

"Don't listen to him Soph, after going trough all the wedding preparations I wish I had done the same"

Sophie put her hands in her hips in the same way her mother did "You and mom got married at city hall when she was seven month pregnant"

"Yes" Danny said "And your grandfather never forgave me for that. And haven't you heard of do as I say not as I do"

"Whatever" Sophie said "Your just annoyed that I'm a Flack now"

Danny groaned "Don't remind me of that"

Sophie and Lucy laughed "Let's just stop that" Sophie said "Today is Lucy and Ty's day and we are here to make them happy"

"That's right" Danny said.

That was a knock on the door and James pocked his head inside.

"Wow Luce, you look great"

She smiled "Thanks James"

"Your mom wants you Sophie. We need some help with the bridesmaids bouquets"

Sophie turned to her sister and kissed her cheek "Good luck Luce. Love you"

"Love you too"

Sophie left with James and Danny turned to her.

"I'm so proud of you sweetie"

"Really?"

He smiled "Really. You've come so far and I'm really happy to give you away today"

"Even if it is to Ty?" She teased him.

"Ha. Ha. Wise-ass" He grinned "No man is ever gonna be good enough for my daughters. Because I have some pretty amazing ones"

Lucy laughed.

"But they can come close. And Ty does"

Lucy fought her tears "Thank you Dad, that means a lot to us"

He hugged her tight "You'll always be my little girl Lucy"

He pulled away to look at her "You and your mom saved me"

She hugged him "I love you dad"

He hugged her back "I love you more"

They were interrupted by another knock on the door. It was James again.

"We're ready for you guys"

Danny turned to her "Ready?"

She picked up her bouquet and took a deep breath "Ready"

And together they walked outside the room.

* * *

After the ceremony there was a reception. Danny stood watching the couples dance.

Lucy and Ty in the middle, her head rested on his shoulder. On the rest of the dance floor, Sophie had finally convinced Mac to dance with her while James danced with Ty's mother. Flack and Elizabeth and the rest of their friends were also dancing.

"Looks like were the only ones not dancing" Lindsay said behind him.

He turned to look at his wife. Even after 25 years, she was still beautiful "Looks like it"

"I am the mother of the bride you know? Aren't you gonna invite me to dance?"

He didn't say anything only put down his glass and reach out his hand to her.

She took it and he lead her to the dance floor pulling her close to him.

"Are you all right honey?" She asked "You seem upset"

"No" he said looking down at her "I'm happy. It's just...Yesterday they were drooling and learning how to walk now their married"

Lindsay laughed "Well, it has been a little longer than just yesterday, but that's a good thing Danny. We did our job right. You raised them and let them go. That's the job"

He smiled and pulled her closer "I know"

She kissed his cheek "I have do admit it's a little bittersweet for me too. But look how happy they look"

They turned their heads to see their daughters and their husbands dancing.

He looked at her "You make me happy. Always, in all these years you've made me the happiest man in the world"

She smiled and kissed him "You've made me pretty happy too. I love you"

"I love you too Montana"

They continued to dance as the party went on around them.

**_THE END_**

* * *

**Author's note: I wanted to end this with Lindsay and Danny because, well, they're my favourite ship and they were the reason why I wanted to write this.**

**I hope you liked this ending.**

**This had been my favourite story to write and I'll missed it.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Thank you for reviewing.**

**Thank you for subscribing it.**

**You guys are the best :D  
**


End file.
